Drive That Car Well, Luhan!
by XingBubble
Summary: (CHP 4 UPDATE!) Sehun dimintai Luhan, kekasihnya untuk mengajarinya mengendarai mobil. Sehun sangat terkejut karena Luhan sangat anti dengan mengendarai kendaraan. Tetapi demi Luhan, Sehun mau mengajarinya. Dan pelajaran pertama mereka berakhir dengan kekacauan yang disebabkan Luhan. -HunHan-
1. Drive That Car Well, Luhan!

XingBubble Present:

DRIVE THAT CAR WELL, LUHAN!

Main Cast: HunHan.

Other Cast: Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Lay.

 _ **Warning!**_ **Yaoi | BL | NC | AU | Typo(s).**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat madu terduduk di kuris cafe. Lelaki itu menghela napasnya dengan kasar. Kedua bola matanya tak henti-hentinya melihat ke arah pintu cafe. Rasanya dia hampir gila karena menunggu orang kesayangannya itu datang. Bayangkan dia sudah menunggu selama **dua jam**. Bahkan dia sudah memesan banyak makanan selama **dua jam**.

Sampai akhirnya, sesosok lelaki tinggi datang menghampirinya. Lelaki tinggi itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Luhan, sudah menunggu lama?" lelaki tinggi itu duduk dihadapannya.

Lelaki berambut cokelat madu—Luhan hanya mendengus, "Lihat saja jammu, Sehun."

Sehun hanya menggaruk rambutnya sambil tertawa canggung, "Maafkan aku, Han. Tadi manager menahanku."

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku tidak bohong," Sehun melirik Luhan yang masih menatap ke jendela,"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku sudah makan 10 piring." Sehun terkikik-kikik setelah mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan manager?" Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan sinis.

Sehun tertawa karena tingkah Luhan. Ayolah kekasih kecilnya sangat protektif sekali terhadapnya.

"Kami membicarakan jadwalku. Besok aku akan ada pemotretan dan juga wawancara untuk majalan olahraga." Jawab Sehun.

"Itu saja? Kenapa membuatku menunggu hingga dua jam?" Ucap Luhan dengan bonus intonasi dinginnya.

" _Well_ kami membicarakan karierku kedepannya dan pula aku akan mengikuti F1 musim ini." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan menatapnya dengan mulut menganga, "WHAT?"

"Kau banggakan?" tanya Sehun sambil tertawa.

Luhan hanya mendengus. Baiklah dia sudah membayangkan hari-harinya tanpa Sehun selama berbulan-bulan. Bagaimana dia harus pulang kuliah sendirian, bagaimana mereka tidak berkomunikasi, bagaimana mereka terpisah oleh benua dan kota, dan bagaimana mereka tidak memuaskan kebutuhan batin—sex mereka. Resiko memiliki kekasih pembalap, selain melihat kekasihnya dikejar-kejar orang.

"Bukannya kau masih harus menyelesaikan kuliah?" tanya Luhan.

"Kuliahku sudah selesai bodoh!"

Luhan menepuk dahinya. Oh ya dia lupa kekasihnya itu sudah tidak mengenyam pendidikan di Universitas. Sepertinya Luhan mulai ketularan adiknya yang pelupa itu.

"Hei! Katanya kau mau membicarakan sesuatu." Ucapan Sehun itu membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh ya! Aku ingin meminta bantuanmu!"

"Bantuan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Bantuan apa?"

Seketika itu pula Luhan tergugup. Ayolah dia malu meminta ini tapi persetan dengan itu.

"Ajari aku cara mengendarai mobil!" Pinta Luhan sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Dia tidak salah dengarkan? Luhan memintanya mengajari menaiki mobil—tidak mengendarainya malah. Pasalnya selama tiga tahun berpacaran, Luhan paling anti dengan yang namanya mengedarai mobil sendiri. Alasannya macam-macam mulai dari sakit perut, kepalanya pusing, kakinya bisa kram, bahkan muntah pelangi—alasan aneh tapi Luhan benar-benar mengatakan hal itu. Sepertinya dia harus pergi ke dokter sekarang.

"Ajari aku ya~" Baiklah Sehun merasa telinga makin salah.

"Ulangi sekali lagi. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Ajari aku menaiki mobil. Salah! Mengendarainya!"

"Kau serius?" tanya Sehun, "Tiba-tiba saja berubah pikiran?"

"Yup! Baekhyun menyeramahiku seenak jidatnya karena aku minta dijemput tadi pagi," Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "jadi aku mau belajar. Kekasihku pembalap, masa aku tidak bisa naik mobil."

Sehun tertawa, "Han, kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak Sehun! Apa aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Ayolah dulu kau marah-marah jika kusuruh membawa mobilku. Sekarang kau mau mengendarainya?"

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan Baekhyun dan Yixing lagi."

"Kan bisa naik kendaraan umum."

Luhan menggeleng dengan enaknya, "Ogah! Lebih enak bersama Baekhyun."

"Lagipula apa kau tidak mau melihat kekasihmu maju? Setidaknya aku mau membeli mobil impianku dan mengendarainya tentu." Lanjut Luhan.

"Lalu aku ingin berjalan-jalan berdua dengan mobilku seorang, tanpa Sehun. Dan jika aku ingin berbelanja— _shopping_ aku tidak perlu menelepon Sehun jika baru pulang kerja maupun menyeret dua makhluk biadap itu!" Tambah Luhan.

Sehun masih merasa telinganya tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Digaruknya telinganya hingga Luhan menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Uh telingaku kenapa aneh ya? Aku salah dengar kan?" Pernyataan bodoh itu meluncur dari bibir Sehun.

 _Someone call the doctor, please_.

.

DRIVE THAT CAR WELL, LUHAN!

.

Sesuai janjinya sebelum Sehun sibuk dengan persiapan F1nya, akhir pekan mereka akan belajar mengendarai mobil dengan mobil Sehun. Tentu saja janji itu bisa ada karena negosiasi panjang Luhan dengan Sehun.

" _Ya! Apa maksudmu, Sehun?" Pekik Luhan begitu dia mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir merah Sehun._

" _Aku salah dengarkan? Kau mau menaiki mobil? Bagaimana jika kau akan muntah pelangi di jok mobilku?"_

" _Hei! Aku tidak muntah pelangi! Kita bisa menggunakan mobil Yixing!"_

" _Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa kita menggunakan mobil adikmu? Kasihan sekali Yixing jika kau muntah atau mengompol disana." Sehun mengusap-usap dadanya._

" _Sehun! Aku tidak akan mengompol disana dan_ _ **Hell**_ _aku sudah besar." Bantah Luhan._

" _Sepertinya aku harus menemui dokter Kim sore ini."_

" _Untuk apa?" Luhan menyeritkan dahinya._

" _Agar menyiapkan kotak P3K lengkap dengan tabung oksigen dan juga pampers."_

 _Luhan berdiri dan memukul kepala Sehun, "Hunnie jahat!"_

Luhan cekikikan sendiri begitu mengingat hal itu. _Well_ setidaknya ini kemajuan. Akhirnya dia memiliki kemauan untuk belajar.

Tidak Luhan sadari teman setianya dan seperjuangannya—Baekhyun menatapnya dengan aneh. Diam-diam Baekhyun membantin 'Orang ini kenapa ya?'.

Bayangkan dari pertama masuk kelas, Luhan sudah senyum-senyum sendiri. Ketika ditanya, malah tertawa. Bahkan sampai mereka sekarang di kantin pun, Luhan masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

"Hoi!" Baekhyun menyenggol sikut Luhan, "Kenapa tertawa terus?"

Luhan tersenyum menatap temannya yang duduk disebelahnya, "Aku senang!"

"Senang kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyendokkan puding strawberrynya.

"Coba tebak!" seru Luhan.

"Sehun mengajakmu _dinner_?"

"Bukan!"

"Sehun membelikanmu mobil?"

"Tidak!"

"Sehun memberikanmu bunga?"

"Coba lagi!"

"Pasti yang ini benar! Sehun mengajakmu melakukan **itu** ya?"

"Salah! Dan _Hell_! itu hal biasa."

"Arggh!" Baekhyun mengerang frustasi, "Yasudah kasih tau saja."

"Sehun akan mengajariku menggendarai mobil!" kata Luhan dengan bersemangat.

Baekhyun terbatuk saat akan menelan pudding _strawberry_ nya, "Kau bercanda?"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil berpura-pura mengusap-usap matanya, "Akhirnya uang didompetku tidak terkuras habis hanya untuk mengantarmu."

Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun, "Heeeh setidaknya olahraga biar kau kurus."

"Kurus apanya? Tanganku patah iya." Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan belajar?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mulai akhir pekan ini." Jawab Luhan.

"Pakai mobil siapa? Yixing?"

Luhan menggeleng, "Sehun. Dia menawarkan _Range Rover_ nya."

"Kuharap mobil itu masih sehat-sehat saja sampai kau selesai menggunakannya." Baekhyun mengadahkan tangannya ke atas.

"Baekki jahat!"

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun tepat saat matahari menyapa bumi. Ia terbangun sekitar jam lima pagi sambil berteriak sana-sini—hingga Yixing harus menendang bokong Luhan dan berteriak 'Ini jam berapa? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu!'.

Dia hanya terlalu senang karena akhirnya akhir pekan itu datang juga. Dalam benaknya sudah dia bayangkan bagaimana jika dia membawa _Range Rover_ putihSehun ke sana-sini dengan kaca dibuka setengah. Lalu, ketika dia membawa mobil itu setiap gadis dan pria yang menatapnya akan terhanyut dalam pesonanya. Dan dia akan menemukan kerumunan orang setiap kali dia turun dari mobil. Baiklah ini sudah berlebihan.

Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya dengan perlahan, setelah membersihkan badannya. Dia sangat takut membangunkan _unicorn_ kecilnya di kamar seberang. Melihat gaya berjalannya, Luhan makin mirip dengan pencuri ulung.

Akhirnya dia sampai di kamar bertuliskan 'Luhannie' itu. Dibukanya pintu kamar itu perlahan dan menutupnya perlahan hingga tidak ada bunyi sama sekali.

 _Beep beep_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar di atas meja belajarnya. Dengan cepat Luhan berjalan ke meja belajar dan mengambil ponsel itu. Satu pesan telah sampai. Begitu dia menekannya, ternyata pesan itu dari Sehun.

 **From: Sehunnie~**

Aku akan menjemputmu jam 12 nanti. Aku masih ada jadwal pagi ini.

Tanpa berpikiran panjang, Luhan langsung membalas pesan tersebut ditambah cekikikan kecil keluar dari mulutnya.

Luhan hanya melemparkan ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur. Setelah itu, dia membawa badan rampingnya berjalan menuju almari putihnya. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang harus dipakainya, termasuk _boxer_ apa yang harus dia gunakan.

 _Luhan sebenarnya kau ingin kencan atau belajar sih?_

.

.

.

Sehun hanya terdiam setelah mengetik pesan singkat untuk Luhan itu. Sebetulnya dia berbohong akan jadwal itu. Dia sekarang _free_ bahkan sangat _free._ Tetapi, pikirannya sangat tidak _free_.

Sungguh dia masih ragu dengan keputusan Luhan. Bagaimana tidak ragu jika Luhan bisa meminta hal itu? Dan itu semua diluar dugaan Sehun. Sehun sekarang berada dalam _mood_ yang paling buruk.

Pagi ini dia sudah merengek-rengek kepada _Hyung_ tersayangnya—Chanyeol untuk meminjamkan _Hummer_ nya. Tapi, naas Chanyeol menolak permintaan itu mentah-mentah dengan dua alasan.

Alasan pertama adalah—

— " _Kalau mobilku rusak karena tertabrak bagaimana? Kau ingin menggantinya? Kau mau membenarkannya?"_

Alasan keduanya adalah—

— " _Aku akan kencan dengan Baekhyun hari ini. JADI GUNAKAN SAJA MOBILMU SANA!"_

Muka Sehun langsung tertekuk setelah mendengar kata-kata itu. Apalagi begitu Chanyeol berkata—

— " _Oiya kata Baekhyun, Luhan kemarin sangat bersemangat loh~"_

 _Mati saja,_ batin Sehun. Ayolah dia sangat tidak ingin _Range Rover_ putihnya itu lecet akibat Latihan hari ini.

Bagaimana bisa Sehun berpikiran begini? Tentu saja alasannya hanya satu, Luhan sangat suka membawa kendaraan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Padahal dirinya sendiri belum mahir membawa kendaraan. Jadi sangat tidak heran jika Luhan berkata 'Hun bagaimana jika kau membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi? Tidak seru jika pelan-pelan begini.' kepada Sehun saat mereka berjalan-jalan. _HELL NO_!

Dulu Luhan sangat anti dengan membawa kendaraan. Hingga suatu hari saat Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan motornya, Luhan berkata bahwa dia ingin membawanya. Dan Baekhyun sangat senang karena akhirnya sahabatnya itu mulai berani lagi setelah bertahun-tahun tidak ingin membawa kendaraan.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melemparkan kunci motornya kepada Luhan. Dan dengan sombongnya juga Luhan menepuk bangku penumpang dibelakangnya—mengisyaratkan Baekhyun untuk naik.

Awalnya Baekhyun biasa saja saat Luhan membawa motornya keluar dari kompleks perumahannya. Namun begitu mereka sampai di jalanan, Luhan langsung menarik gasnya hingga Baekhyun harus berteriak dengan kencang dan menarik baju Luhan. Memang mereka sampai lima menit lebih awal dari biasanya—bahkan setengah jam mungkin.

Setelah itu Baekhyun menelepon Sehun. Dan telepon itu sangat mengejutkan Sehun karena saat itu dia sedang berada di Abu Dhabi untuk mempersiapkan F1 pertamanya. Dengan ragu-ragu Sehun mengangkat telepon itu. Mengingat biaya telepon Baekhyun akan membengkak. Sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan 'Halo', dia langsung mendengar Baekhyun berteriak.

" _Hyung! Tadi Luhan membawa motorku ke kampus. DAN DIA GILA HYUNG!"_

" _Gila? Bukankah itu bagus akhirnya dia mau membawa kendaraan?"_

" _Dia gila Hyung! Dia membawanya dengan kecepatan tinggi bahkan aku hampir melompat dari motorku sendiri!"_

 _Hell._

Dia masih memikirkan cara agar Luhan tidak memakai mobil kesayangannya itu.

 _Ding!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah lampu keluar dari kepala Sehun. Ya! Mengapa dia tidak berbohong kepada Luhan seperti—mobilnya rusak, mobilnya harus ke bengkel, kakinya sakit, badannya pegal-pegal karena jadwal padatnya, kepalanya sakit hingga hampir pecah.

Sehun langsung membuka ponselnya dan menekan ikon pesan. Dia menekan nama Luhan dan mengetikkan pesan bodohnya itu.

 _Hari ini sepertinya aku tidak bisa datang Han. Mobilku masuk bengkel hari ini dan juga aku sedang tidak enak badan. Maafkan—_

Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan dari Luhan sampai—

— 'Baiklah! Aku akan menunggumu! Aku sudah tidak sabar! Dan aku tidak mengenal kata-kata jadwal maupun mobilmu rusak setelah itu~'

 _Matilah kau Sehun_.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya termenung saat dia mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah Luhan. Mukanya tertekuk—tidak senang. Dia sudah menelepon beberapa teman-temannya untuk meminjamkan mobilnya. Dan semuanya menolak itu.

" _Sehun, aku akan pergi hari ini."_

" _Mobilku baru saja dibawa ke bengkel."_

" _Mobilku hilang."_

" _Kaca mobilku dipecahkan adikku. Dan aku harus membenarkannya."_

Blablabla, Alasan klasik.

Matanya memandangi jalanan beraspal itu. Sepertinya dia memang harus menghadapi takdir.

Mobil putih Sehun berhenti di depan rumah bercat putih. Sehun merogoh-rogoh laci mobilnya, dia tengah mencari kacamata hitamnya. Ya meskipun keadaan kompleks rumah Luhan sedang sepi, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko dikenali banyak orang.

Setelah menemukan kacamata hitamnya, Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya. Dikunci mobilnya itu sambil berlari ke gerbang rumah Luhan. Dia membuka pintu gerbang rumah Luhan lalu menutupnya.

Sehun langsung berlari ke depan pintu rumah Luhan, lalu mengetuknya. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut kusut membuka pintunya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya lelaki itu.

Sehun menyeritkan dahinya, " _Heol_! Aku Sehun, Yixing!"

"Sehun _Hyung_?" tanya lelaki itu—Yixing dengan mata melebar.

"Oh hei _Hyung_!" sapa Yixing sambil membuka pintunya lebar-lebar.

"Hai juga Yixing, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Sehun berbasa-basi sambil berjalan masuk.

"Baik!" jawab Yixing sambil menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Di kamarnya." Jawab Yixing.

Dengan seribu langkah, Sehun langsung berjalan ke kamar Luhan. Dia hendak mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan, namun Luhan langsung meloncat kepelukan Sehun.

" _Good morning_ Hun-ah!" sapa Luhan sambil memeluk Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Luhan, " _Good morning too_ Han!"

.

.

.

"Kau ingin latihan dimana?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika di jalan dekat kompleks perumahan Baekhyun?" saran Luhan.

Sehun hanya mendelik, "Disana ramai, pendek. Seperti kau pandai saja."

Luhan memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi, "Kan hanya memberikan saran. Salah?"

"Ya, tidak."

"Kalau begitu kau saja carikan jalannya. Kau kan pembalap."

"Apa hubungannya pembalap dengan jalanan kosong?" Sehun menyeritkan dahinya.

"Ada lah."

"Ya, tidak dong."

"Ada!"

"Tidak!"

"Ada! Dikasih tau malah begitu!"

"Yang pembalap siapa disini?"

"Kau!"

"Kenapa kau malah sok tau?"

Luhan langsung terdiam dengan mata melototnya, begitupula Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari, mata mereka sudah memandang satu sama lain. Bahkan jarak antar kepala mereka sangat dekat. Sehun langsung mendorong badannya ke jok. Diluruskan pandangannya menatap jalanan rumah Luhan. Luhan langsung mendorong badannya ke jok dan membuang pandangannya ke jendela sebelahnya.

Sehun pun menginjak pedal gas perlahan, membawa mereka menjauhi rumah Luhan. Matanya masih terfokus pada jalanan dihadapannya.

"Perhatikan caraku membawa ya, Han." Pinta Sehun sambil melirik Luhan yang berada disampingnya.

Luhan hanya berdehem malas, "Jangan malas! Kau ingin pintar membawanya kan?" tambah Sehun.

Luhan langsung menatap Sehun yang tengah membawa mobilnya. Dia memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun membawa mobil itu dengan tenang dan rapih. Bahkan Sehun menginjak pedal gasnya dengan perlahan—berbeda dengannya. Maklum saja amatiran berbeda dengan pembalap profesional.

"Jika kau bisa membawanya dengan baik dan benar setelah latihan ini, aku akan meminjamkan mobilku." Janji Sehun yang sebetulnya dia tidak yakin benar. Tapi, setelah melihat kilatan mata kekasihnya tadi, dia menjadi luluh.

Luhan hanya menjawab dengan malas, "Cuma itu?"

"Bukankah impianmu membawa mobil ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku lebih suka ferrari." Jawab Luhan dengan singkat. Itu nada menjengkelkan yang pernah Sehun dengar.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku akan membelikanmu es krim setelah kita pulang serta meneraktirmu makan selama satu minggu penuh." Tawar Sehun. Dia yakin Luhan lebih menyukai tawaran ini.

"Tidak!" tolak Luhan, "Kenapa tidak membelikanku ferrari saja? Aku lebih tertarik dengan tawaran itu."

"Kalau kita sudah menikah aku akan membelikanmu Mercedes Benz, Ferrari, bahkan Lamborghini." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan menyeritkan dahinya, "Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu?"

Sehun langsung mengulurkan tangan kanannya dari stir mobilnya. Diraihnya pipi kiri Luhan dan menyubitnya, "Awas kalau kita menikah nanti!"

"Aww, Ya! Itu sakit Tuan Oh!" pekik Luhan kesakitan.

Sehun hanya terkikik melihat kekasihnya yang tengah memajukan bibirnya lima centi, "Ayolah, Luhan. Jangan seperti itu."

Luhan hanya memandang jedela kirinya tanpa berniat menjawab. Dilihatnya pohon-pohon hijau beserta kilauan sinar matahari. Entah mengapa dia ingin sekali pergi ke pantai setelah melihat suasana seperti ini.

"Hey Sehun! Apa besok kau libur?" tanya Luhan.

"Yup." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun, "Bagaimana jika kita ke pantai? Kita sudah lama tidak ke pantai bersama."

"Untuk apa? Panas."

Luhan berdecih, "Ayolah, aku sebal dengan Baekhyun yang terus-terus berceloteh tentang kencan romantisnya dengan Chanyeol _Hyung_."

"Berlebihan. Lalu kau cemburu?"

"Iyalah!"

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun, "Aku harus apa?"

"Ajak aku ke pantai~." Pinta Luhan ditambah _aegyo_ manisnya.

Sehun berdehem begitu melihat Luhan begitu, "Jika tidak sibuk, aku akan membawamu."

"Yaaay~!" pekik Luhan kegirangan seperti anak kecil.

Ya, Sehun mengakui bahwa dia juga iri dengan kedekatan _Hyung_ nya dan sahabat Luhan itu. Setelah Sehun menjadi terkenal diseluruh Korea bahkan dunia, mereka jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hanya melalui telepon dan juga pesan singkat diantara kesibukan mereka.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya diantara pohon yang rindang. Sepertinya ini tempat yang tepat untuk latihan karena jalanan aspalnya sepi dan terletak jauh dari perkotaan. Tempat yang merupakan seribu kenangan untuk Sehun.

Dia menarik rem tangannya dan melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Dia melirik Luhan yang tengah memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau apa, Hun?" tanya Luhan.

"Kau mau latihan atau tidak?"

"Ya, mau."

"Kalau begitu kita pindah posisi, aku akan duduk disana." Sehun menunjuk jok yang diduduki Luhan.

Luhan pun keluar dari mobil. Dia berjalan melewati depan mobil menuju kursi pengemudi. Mukanya benar-benar panas karena menahan malu. Bagaimana bisa dia berpikiran bahwa Sehun akan melakukan hal-hal aneh terhadapnya? Uh ini memalukan.

Luhan membuka pintunya serta mendapat sambutan hangat dari Sehun. Luhan hanya tertawa dengan kikuk sambil menaiki mobil itu. Dia menarik sabuk pengamannya lalu melemparkan pandangannya kepada Sehun.

"Kendarai mobil ini dengan baik dan benar, sayang." Sehun tersenyum hangat kepadanya sambil menarik rem tangannya.

Dengan hati-hati Luhan menginjak pedal gas. Sebuah seringai muncul dari muka Sehun, "Jika kau tidak melakukannya dengan benar, tidak ada es krim." Bisik Sehun kepada Luhan.

.

.

.

Mungkin insting Sehun benar. Seharusnya dia tidak melatih Luhan mengendarai mobil. Buktinya sekarang, mereka seperti berada di arena perang. Berteriak sana-sini seperti akan ditembak mati oleh musuhnya.

Baru saja sepuluh menit berlalu Sehun sudah merasa seperti akan ditembak mati. Ini gila bahkan sangat gila. Luhan awalnya menginjak gasnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Tetapi setelah itu, Luhan langsung menginjak gasnya dengan cepat.

"YA! BAWANYA SANTAI SAJA NONA LUHAN!" teriak Sehun saat Luhan menginjak gasnya. Tangan kirinya masih setia memegang rem tangan dan tangan kanannya hanya mencengkram kerah kemeja putihnya.

"INI SUDAH SANTAI IDIOT! JIKA DIBAWA PELAN MOBILNYA BERAT!" balas Luhan sambil tak kalah heboh.

"MINGGIR KE KANAN SEDIKIT!" ujar Sehun.

Luhan menggeser mobilnya ke kanan. Namun, terlalu ke kanan hingga roda depannya mengenai tumbuhan-tumbuhan di samping jalan. Dengan cepat Luhan memutar stir mobil ke kiri.

"KAN KUBILANG HANYA SEDIKIT!"

"INI SUDAH KUKIRIKAN!"

"JALAN KE SANA DENGAN LURUS, LUHAN!"

"INI LURUS, SEHUN!"

Mobil mereka bertemu dengan pertigaan. Mobil mereka pun bertemu dengan sebuah mobil yang hendak berbelok.

"GESER SEDIKIT MOBILNYA!" pekik Sehun.

"TIDAK MAU! AKU TAKUT AKAN MENABRAK!" dengan sangat tiba-tiba, Luhan menginjak rem hingga dirinya dan Sehun terpelanting ke depan. Untung saja jalanan sangat sepi, kalau tidak mungkin mereka sudah menyebabkan kecelakaan beruntun.

Luhan tertawa perlahan, "Hihihih ini menyenangkan." Komentar Luhan.

"Menyenangkan? Kau bilang menyenangkan?" tanya Sehun dengan kesal.

"Tentu! Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba dan ternyata ini sangat menyenangkan. Sungguh mobil ini sangat berat jika kau membawanya pelan-pelan. Entah kenapa kakiku sangat lucu begitu menginjak gasnya dengan cepat." Celoteh Luhan.

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Sekarang tepikan mobilnya."

Oh, Luhan merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan intonasi Sehun itu. Diliriknya Sehun yang tengah menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya. Mata Sehun menatap Luhan dengan dingin.

"O-oh o-oke." Jawab Luhan. Luhan menepikan mobilnya diantara pohon-pohon besar dan rindang.

"Sekarang, ini yang kau sebut menyenangkan? Mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, lalu tertawa sana-sini dan berteriak seenaknya?" sindir Sehun.

"Aku—"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan jawabanmu. Aku kesal denganmu." Potong Sehun.

"Hunnie aku—"

"Siapa yang kau panggil Hunnie? Aku tidak butuh kedipan mata manis itu." Sehun mendelik kasar begitu melihat Luhan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali dengan manis.

"Kau kira ini lucu? Bagaimana jika kita menabrak pohon tadi?" tambah Sehun.

"Aku yakin tidak akan menabrak—"

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, "Bagaimana bisa kau begitu yakin? Kesalahan yang kau lakukan tadi sangat fatal akibatnya."

"Dan bagaimana jika saja kita menabrak pohon tadi?" pertanyaan retoris Sehun itu mampu membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Sekarang keluar dari mobilku dan duduk dikursi ini," Sehun menunjuk jok yang dia duduki, "Kita akan membicarakan banyak hal."

Luhan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga saja Sehun tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh.

.

.

.

"Kenapa membawa mobilnya kencang-kencang?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum sinis.

Luhan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Habisnya kalau dibawa pelan-pelan terasa berat."

Sehun menepuk tangannya, "Hoaah~ mau jadi pembalap rupanya?"

Luhan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan retoris Sehun. Dia lantas hanya tertawa canggung melihat tingkah Sehun.

"Lulu~ ini sudah diambang batas~" ucap Sehun.

"Kau harus mendapatkan _hukuman_ mu." Tambah Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mendorong sandaran jok Luhan. Luhan langsung terpelanting ke belakang dengan sedikit suara rintihan.

Seringai tampak diwajah Sehun, "Jangan salahkan aku, sayang."

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Luhan. Luhan hanya menatap mata cokelat Sehun yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"YA APA YANG KAU HMPPPH—"

Seketika itu juga, Sehun melompat dan tiba-tiba saja sudah diatas Luhan.

.

.

.

"Eung... Sehun." Luhan tidak bisa menahan suara menjijikkan itu keluar dari mulutnya saat tangan Sehun berlari-lari kecil didada Luhan.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya—menggigit bahu Luhan begitu mendengar suara Luhan. Mata cokelatnya menatap Luhan, "Yeah _Honey_?"

"Ini _hukuman_ nya?" Tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, "Kau merindukan ini bukan?"

Luhan tersenyum, "Ya—e-eh maksudku ti-tidak!" pipi Luhan langsung memerah.

Sehun tersenyum manis menatap gelagapan aneh sang kekasih. Diarahkan kepalanya ke _nipple_ kanan Luhan. Dia menjilat-jilat lalu menggigitnya.

"Hun-ah... Ahh." Tangan Luhan menarik rambut hitam Sehun. Sungguh dia memang merindukan hal ini. Dia memang tidak punya harga diri, tapi ayolah hanya _phone sex_ yang menjadi perantara mereka jika mereka merindukan hal ini.

Tangan kiri Sehun memanjakan _nipple_ kiri Luhan. Lutut Sehun bersentuhan dengan adik kecil Luhan—sengaja.

"Hunnieh... cepatlah.." pinta Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan tautannya dan menatap Luhan, "Hoaaah ada yang tidak sabar rupanya."

Pipi Luhan langsung merona. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Biasanya dia hanya patuh dan menuruti semua _perilaku_ yang Sehun berikan. Tugasnya hanya mendesah-desah disini. Mengapa dia menjadi sedikit _nakal_?

"Kau menjadi lebih agresif, huh?" jari-jari Sehun menyentuh pipi Luhan, "Tapi, aku masih mau bermain-main denganmu."

 _Huh?_ Luhan menatap Sehun sambil menyeritkan dahinya. Sehun hanya menyeringai begitu Luhan menatapnya seperti itu, seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan.

Dengan cepat meremas adik kecil Luhan yang sudah menegang dari tadi. Dia meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Ummhh... Ahh." Luhan menutup matanya.

" _Love it baby_?"

"Yes..."

.

.

.

Sehun mendorong jok Luhan ke belakang. Lalu, dia duduk dibawah sambil menarik celana Luhan. Dia meremas adik kecil Luhan sambil menjilati paha dalam Luhan.

"Ahh, Hunhh."

"Jangan menggodaku, Sehun." _LOL_ bukankah itu tujuan Sehun? Menggoda rusa pendek kesayangannya?

Sehun mengarahkan kepalanya ke atas celana dalam Luhan, tepat diatas gembungan dari celana dalam Luhan. Dia menggigit-gigit pelan adik kecil Luhan itu. Kekasihnya diatas menggeram-geram dengan muka merah padam.

Sehun menjilat-jilat celana dalam itu. Lidahnya memutari celana dalam Luhan. Napasnya mengenai selangkangan Luhan. Dan terkadang Sehun juga mengulum adik kecil Luhan yang berada di dalam celana.

Sungguh itu membuat Luhan gila dan mabuk. Ini semua lebih dari _wine_ maupun _whiskey_. Ini semua memabukkan melebihi apapun.

Sehun melepaskan celana dalam Luhan dan melemparnya ke jok supir. Terpampang jelas adik kecil Luhan yang sudah menegang sempurna ditambah dengan _precum_ diatasnya.

"Hoaaah~" puji Sehun.

"Cepatlah!" perintah Luhan.

Sehun mengarahkan mulutnya ke adik kecil Luhan. Dia menggigit-gigit kepala junior Luhan serta menjilat-jilatnya, sedangkan mata Sehun melihat ke arah luhan dan tangan Sehun bermain-main di _nipple_ Luhan yang sudah menegang.

"Akh...ah..Sehun." Racau Luhan tidak jelas.

"Sehun—ahh masukan saja—ah." Pinta Luhan sambil mendesah tidak karuan.

"Oh, baiklah Nyonya Oh." Ujar Sehun sambil memasukkan adik kecil Luhan ke mulutnya.

Luhan sempat memerah karena panggilan itu. Begitu punyanya bertemu dengan mulut Sehun rasanya dia makin gila. Kakinya mencengkram jok mobil, tangannya memegang sandaran jok.

Sehun memajukkan kepalanya dengan cepat hingga membuat Luhan menjerit tertahan. Kedua tangannya masih sibuk bermain dengan _nipple_ Luhan. Gigi-giginya juga menggaruk lembut milik Luhan itu. Sehun mempercepat temponya dan terkadang melambatkannya.

Sehun juga memainkan lidahnya pada batang milik Luhan. Dikulum terus menerus seperti lollipop.

Sehun melakukan itu terus hingga Luhan berkata, "Akhh—aku akan keluar."

Dengan cepat Sehun melepaskan tautannya. Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya yang penuh saliva dengan jarinya. Matanya mengilap saat menatap mata Luhan yang sudah siap menghajarnya dengan kakinya.

"YA! APA MAUMU?" pekik Luhan.

Sehun tertawa, "Tentu saja menghukum kekasih rusaku." Jari-jari Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan.

"Sehun ini sakit, aku tidak berbohong." Jujur Luhan sambil memegang pinggangnya.

"Sakit? Apa yang sakit, Han?" tanya Sehun sambil menatapnya seduktif.

"Aish! Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, sungguh." Bohong Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum kecut, "Cepatlah! Nanti ada yang melihat mobil kita."

"Lalu?"

"Ya aku malu."

"Ini jalanan sepi, bodoh." Sehun berdiri dan menindih Luhan.

Sehun langsung mengecup bibir Luhan. Dia melumat bibir Luhan lalu, menggigit bibir bawah Luhan dengan keras. Begitu Luhan berteriak, Sehun langsung memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Lidah mereka bertarung dan diiringi suara-suara desahan Luhan.

Tanpa melepas ciumannya Sehun menarik kedua tangan Luhan ke bajunya. Mengerti isyarat itu, Luhan langsung membuka kancing kemeja Sehun satu per satu. Tangan Luhan mengelus abs Sehun yang sangat seksi itu.

Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka, "Itu geli."

Luhan tertawa dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun, "Lanjutkan saja kerjamu dan berhenti menggodaku seperti tadi!"

Sehun tersenyum, "Baiklah."

Seketika itu pula mata mereka tertutup dan bibir mereka bertemu. Lidah mereka melakukan pertarungan sengit hingga saliva—entah milik siapa menetes hingga ke dagu Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun menaikkan pinggang Luhan ke atas sedikit. Diarahkannya kejantanannya yang besar itu ke _hole_ Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak itu. Mata sayunya menatap Sehun.

"Ini akan sakit, Han." Jelas Sehun.

"Ya, aku tau." Balas Luhan.

Sehun memasukkannya perlahan-lahan agar kekasihnya tidak kesakitan. Baru kepalanya saja, Luhan sudah menjerit tertahan.

Kejantanan Sehun itu masuk sepenuhnya ke dalam _hole_ Luhan, "ARGGH!" pekik Luhan.

Ini memang sangat sakit, terlebih Sehun tidak pernah melakukannya lagi. Rasanya sangat penuh dan tubuh bawah Luhan seperti dirobek-robek.

Tanpa Luhan sadari, air matanya menetes deras. Dia mencengkram lengan atas Sehun untuk menyalurkan rasa sakitnya. Mata Luhan menutup rapat-rapat.

Sehun mengusap mata Luhan dan mengecup kelopaknya, "Sangat sakit, Han? Apa harus kuhentikan saja?"

"Tidak—arggh—lanjutkan saja!" jawab Luhan sambil membuka matanya.

Bibir Sehun bergerak ke leher Luhan dan mengecupnya. Dia tahu bahwa Luhan tidak mau ada bekas dilehernya, jadi Sehun putuskan hanya mengecupnya. Tangan Sehun memijat-mijat adik kecil Luhan agar Luhan melupakan rasa sakitnya. Dia masih belum berani bergerak karena tahu, bahwa ini sangat sakit untuk Luhan.

Setelah Luhan merasa lebih tenang, Sehun mulai bergerak dengan perlahan-lahan. Dia mengalungkan kaki Luhan dipinggangnya dan tangannya masih memijat adik kecil Luhan.

"Ahh Sehunnieh." Luhan menutup matanya sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sehun.

Sehun mendesah tertahan begitu Luhan mengusap-usap rambutnya. Dia mulai mempercepat lajunya didalam _hole_ Luhan. Luhan ikut tersentak ke atas sesuai dengan pergerakan Sehun. Mulutnya tak berhenti meracau tidak jelas.

Tepat saat Sehun mengenai prostat Luhan, Luhan langsung menjerit kegirangan, "Yeaaah! There, Sehun!" pekik Luhan.

Sehun menyeringai dan mempercepat lajunya lagi. Luhan hanya menjerit keenakan sambil menutup matanya. Luhan mulai merasakan dia akan sampai sebentar lagi. _Hole_ nya merapat dan menjepit kejantanan Sehun.

"Jangan—akh rapatkan begitu!" pinta Sehun. Sehun tidak mau _hole_ Luhan terluka parah akibat—ekhem—seks mereka.

"Aku—akh! Lakukan saja aku hampir sampai." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun tetap menggerakkan kejantanannya didalam _hole_ Luhan. Tangan kekasihnya mulai mencengkram bahunya, "Ahh Hunnie! Aku sampai—ah!"

"Keluarkan saja!" seketika itu sperma Luhan keluar dan mengenai badan Sehun.

Luhan langsung terdiam lemas. Namun karena hentakan Sehun yang belum keluar, Luhan ikut bergerak.

Tak lama dari Luhan, Sehun mulai menggerakkan punyanya semakin cepat, "Ahh!"

"Luhan! Aku—Ahh!" Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya tepat didalam Luhan.

"Ahh." Desah Luhan begitu Sehun mengeluarkan spermanya didalam _hole_ Luhan.

Mata mereka terbuka dan bertemu. Luhan mengecup mata bibir Sehun. Dia ragu dengan tawarannya tapi, dia merindukan sentuhan Sehun.

"Mau satu ronde lagi?" tawar Luhan.

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "Benarkah?"

"Ya, dan cepat sebelum aku berubah pikiran." Luhan mengedipkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Dimana bajuku?" tanya Luhan kepada Sehun.

Sehun mengambil seutas kain yang dia duduki di jok supir, "Ini?"

"Ya!" Luhan mengambil baju yang ada ditangan Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah memakai bajunya. Dia mengusap-usap kepala Luhan setelah Luhan selesai memakai bajunya.

Luhan melihat kemeja Sehun yang belum Sehun kancingkan dengan benar. Tangan Luhan meraih kemeja Sehun dan mengancingkannya.

"Terima kasih!" ucap Sehun.

Luhan membalas senyuman Sehun, "Sama-sama, Hunnie."

Sehun langsung menarik Luhan kepelukannya, "Aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga." Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Habis kalau kita bertemu, kita selalu bertengkar seperti orang bodoh." Tambah Luhan.

"Hihihi, mau bagaimana lagi? Habisnya aku selalu lelah karena jadwal padatku." Sahut Sehun sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Setelah ini, kau ingin pergi kemana?" tanya Sehun.

"KEDAI ES KRIM!" jawab Luhan.

Sehun tertawa. Dia sangat memaklumi tingkah kekanakan Luhan yang berusia empat tahun dibawahnya.

"Baiklah." Sahut Sehun.

Sehun membawa mobilnya menjauhi tempat itu dengan hati sedikit sedih. Tapi, tak apa toh jika latihan dia akan terus kemari bukan?

"Sehun akan menemaniku latihan terus kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya,aku akan mengajarimu sampai kau bisa membawanya dengan benar—tidak seperti tadi." Jawab Sehun.

"YA! Aish!" Luhan langsung menekuk wajahnya.

Matahari semakin menurun seiring mereka berjalan menjauh. Dan percakapan tadi menjadi perbincangan panjang untuk mereka hingga sampai di kedai es krim. Meskipun semuanya menganggap mereka pasangan super-duper aneh, tapi mereka mencintai satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kagum, "Aku menyayangi Sehun! Aku akan menjadi penggemar nomor 1 Sehun selamanya."

"Ya, aku juga menyayangi Luhan." Balas Sehun sambil memakan es krimnya.

Menikmati kencan sambil memakan es krim dan duduk di bibir pantai. Bukankah ini kencan yang diinginkan Luhan? Mungkin besok Luhan akan berkoar-koar kepada Baekhyun tentang kencan romantisnya ini.

Badan mereka berhimpitan sambil menatap matahari senja. Tangan Sehun mengalungi pinggang Luhan, sedangkan kepala Luhan menyandar dibahu Sehun. Sebuah senja yang indah untuk pasangan kekasih bodoh ini. Tawa dan cekikikan kecil selalu keluar dari bibir mereka seperti ada yang menggelitiki mereka.

"Ini seperti kencan pertama kita." Ucap Luhan.

"Ya, kau benar." Balas Sehun.

Sehun menatap mata Luhan, sedangkan Luhan hanya menyeritkan dahinya. Dia berniat mengecup kening kekasihnya, namun Sehun langsung melihat bekas es krim disudut bibir kekasihnya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengecup sudut bibir kekasihnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Luhan setelah Sehun selesai mengecup bibirnya.

Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa salahku hingga memiliki kekasih yang makannya seperti anak kecil?"

"YA KAU—" Luhan memekik.

Bibir Sehun langsung menyambut bibir Luhan yang hendak mengucapkan sumpah serapah dan ocehan tanpa akhir itu.

"Nah begini lebih baik." Ucap Sehun setelah melepaskan tautan mereka.

Pipi Luhan memerah, "YA! DASAR MESUM!"

END

* * *

Gimana? Ceritanya ngebosenin ya? Maaf banget ya abisnya masih amatiran HEHEHE XD. Ini fanfict pertama yang aku post dan ini pertama kalinya aku ngebuat adegan M kaya gitu, jadi maaf banget kalo adegannya gak hot hehehe XD

Masih bingung mau ngasih lanjutannya atau enggak-,- kalau yang review banyak aku bakalan usahain ngasih sequelnya.

Last! But not the least!

Review juseyoooo~~~


	2. One Thousand Miles Apart

XingBubble Present:

A Thousand Miles Apart (Sequel)

Main Cast: Luhan, Sehun.

Other Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Suho, Mino(OC).

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot.

Summary: Hanya cerita ketika Sehun dan Luhan berjauhan. Bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu sendirian, bagaimana rindu menyiksa mereka, dan bagaimana bahagianya mereka ketika bertemu kembali.

 _ **Warning!**_ **Yaoi | BL | AU | Typo(s) | Italic=Flashback**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are—Westlife

* * *

Seorang lelaki berambut cokelat itu berguling kesana-kesini diatas kasurnya. Dia menghela napasnya sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya. Sudah sejam dia begini karena perintah _unicorn_ kecilnya. Perintah _unicorn_ kecilnya itu cukup sederhana dia tidak boleh keluar kamar barang sekali saja—buang air kecil dan lapar itu termasuk.

"Ahh.."

 _Sialan_ , umpat lelaki berambut cokelat itu dalam hati. Suara laknat itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. Dengan cepat dia menutup telinganya. Sungguh, _unicorn_ kecil di seberang kamarnya itu benar-benar melakukan olahraga ranjang dengan kekasihnya.

"Ya! Yixing-ah! Ini benar-benar mengasyikkan!" pekik seseorang dari seberang kamarnya yang diyakini sebagai kekasih si _unicorn_ kecil.

Lelaki itu hanya menggeram, "Demi Tuhan mereka sangat berisik."

 _Beep beep_

Ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan cepat lelaki itu mengambil ponselnya.

"Sehun? Video call?" gumam lelaki itu. Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung mengangkat _video call_ itu.

"Hai Luhan!" suara itu menyapa telinga lelaki itu begitu dia mengangkat _video call_.

"Hai Sehun!" balas lelaki itu—Luhan sambil terkikik.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sehun menatap Luhan sendu.

Luhan hanya mengusap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan Sehun tengah terdiam—menunggu balasan Luhan, "Aku benar-benar merasa kau jauh sekali sekarang."

"Ya." Jawab Sehun sedikit menekuk wajahnya. Matanya hampir berkaca-kaca.

Luhan tersenyum, "Sudahlah! Bagaimana dengan latihannya hari ini?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan topik sensitif itu.

"Berjalan dengan baik jika aku tidak hampir menabrak." Jawab Sehun.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa kau menabrak?" tanya Luhan dengan histeris.

"KAN AKU BILANG HAMPIR, BODOH!"

Luhan mendengus, "Aish aku khawatir. Lain kali lakukan dengan benar."

Sehun terkikik, "Hihihi tenang saja."

"Aku akan tanding akhir minggu ini. Pastikan kau menonton acaranya." Tambah Sehun.

"Benarkah? Cepat sekali." Balas Luhan.

"Setidaknya aku bisa langsung bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah merindukan rusa kecilku." Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Yang mau bertemu denganmu siapa?" balas Luhan.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, "TERSERAH HAN TERSERAH!"

Luhan tertawa dengan keras, "Kau kira itu lucu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada sarkastik.

"Ya, tentu." Jawab Luhan.

Sehun langsung mendengus kesal, "Bodoh. Bagaimana latihanmu dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ hari ini?"

"Tidak latihan." Jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa?"

Luhan mengetuk jarinya dibibir mungilnya, "Chanyeol _hyung_ dan Baekhyun berkencan tadi siang."

"Ahh... Joonmyeon-ah!" suara itu kembali terdengar bahkan lebih keras. Luhan langsung terdiam membeku sambil memegang ponselnya. Mungkin jika Luhan tidak memegangnya dengan benar, ponsel pintarnya mungkin saja sudah mencium lantai.

Sehun menyeritkan dahinya, "Itu suara siapa, Han?"

"Suara Yixing dengan Joonmyeonlah! Siapa lagi memangnya." Jawab Luhan dengan muka memerah.

" _Heol_! Mereka melakukan **itu**?" Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Tidak, Hun. Mereka sedang bermain _roller coaster_ di kamar."

Sehun hanya tertawa pelan, " _Anyway,_ ini sudah satu minggu kita tidak melakukannya."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin~"

"Peduliku?"

"Ayolah Han~ kau tidak peduli denganku dan adik kecilku?" ucap Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Luhan.

"TIDAK!" Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan _video call_ mereka.

.

.

A Thousand Miles Apart

.

.

Sebetulnya Luhan sangat kesal jika dia harus berjauhan seperti ini dengan Sehun. Bagaimana tidak? Sehun yang biasanya bersikap sangat dewasa akan berubah total menjadi manusia paling manja.

" _Han~ kakiku sakit tadi aku tersandung batu."_

" _Han~ tadi aku terkena hujan. Kepalaku jadi sakit."_

" _Han~ tadi aku terjatuh di kamar mandi."_

Luhan bahkan sampai geleng-geleng kepala saat melihat pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Dan anehnya lagi begitu Sehun sampai di Seoul, Sehun langsung berubah menjadi biasa lagi—Bersikap normal dan juga dewasa.

Terkadang Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun mengapa tingkahnya bisa seperti itu. dan jawabannya—

" _Agar kau tau bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasih manja. Dan juga setidaknya jika aku mengabarimu seperti itu, kau tidak khawatir kan?"_

Aneh. Bahkan sangat aneh.

Oh ya, jangan lupakan pagi ini Sehun mengirimkan pesan yang membuat Luhan geli. Yaitu—

" _Han~ adik kecilku sangat tersiksa:( bagaimana ini?"_

Masa bodoh, itu yang ada dipikiran Luhan. Selain menjadi manja, Sehun juga berubah menjadi orang paling mesum—catat itu.

"Hoi _Ge_!" panggil Lay kepada Luhan sambil menaruh sarapan di meja makan, "dari tadi aku liat mukanya masam begitu. Kenapa?"

Luhan melempar ponselnya ke meja makan dan langsung menyambar sarapan dari Yixing, "Bukan apa-apa."

Dahi Yixing berkerut, " _Ge_ aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil."

"Bukan urusanmu." Luhan menatap Yixing tajam.

"Dasar bocah!" ejek Yixing.

"Kau yang lebih bocah." balas Luhan.

Yixing hanya tertawa renyah, "Kenapa sensitif begitu, _Ge_? Ada masalah dengan Sehun _hyung_?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kesal dengan Oh Sehun." Jawab Luhan.

Yixing menyeritkan dahinya, "Kesal?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yixing lagi.

"Dia semakin manja. Aku heran dibuatnya." Jawab Luhan.

Yixing langsung tertawa dengan keras, "Itu sih karma, _Ge_. Karena kau sudah manja selama ini dengan Sehun _hyung_."

Luhan mendelik kasar pada Yixing, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Itu wajar, _Ge_." Jawab Yixing sambil menyeka matanya—karena tertawa terlalu hebat, "Joonmyeon bahkan juga begitu."

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya?" tanya Luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iyakan saja semua yang dikatakan dan dimintanya." Jawab Yixing.

"Bagaimana jika dia meminta hal yang aneh-aneh?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Ya, kalau kau tidak keberatan lakukan saja."

Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya sambil mengambil ponselnya diatas meja, "Kau mau kemana _Ge_?" tanya Yixing.

"Latihan." Jawab Luhan dengan cepat.

Yixing hanya mengangkat bahunya begitu melihat Luhan keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

"Pertama injak remnya dengan kuat." Ucap Luhan sambil menginjak remnya dengan kuat.

"Tarik tuas ke tanda D." Luhan menarik tuas ke tanda D.

"Lalu, turunkan rem tangannya," Ucap Luhan lagi sambil menarik rem tangannya, "Ya! Ugh! Ini payah sekali."

Luhan menurunkan rem tangannya dengan susah payah, "Ya, Chanyeol _hyung_! Bantu aku!"

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk disebelah Luhan langsung mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kan sudah kubilang tekan tombolnya, tarik ke atas sedikit, lalu turunkan."

Luhan hanya terkikik saat melihat Chanyeol menurunkan rem tangannya, "Cepat jalankan! Jangan banyak tertawa." Perintah Chanyeol dengan kesal.

Luhan menginjak pedal gasnya dengan perlahan-lahan. Matanya menatap jalan aspal yang sudah akrab dimatanya. Sesekali dia melirik kaca spion disampingnya.

"Pertahankan kecepatannya." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat, "Ya, _hyung_."

"Wah! Luhannie sudah pintar, rupanya." Puji Baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan dari jok belakang.

"Ini masih biasa saja, Baek." Balas Luhan.

"Aku jadi ingat ketika kita memplester mulut Luhan karena dia berteriak saat menghindari mobil. Kapan itu, Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Entahlah," Baekhyun mengetukkan jari-jarinya dibibirnya, "saat pertama belajar?"

"Benar!" jawab Chanyeol.

"Ya! Jangan diingat-ingat lagi!" marah Luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku lebih geli saat _hyung_ muntah-muntah setelah belajar." Tambah Luhan.

Baekhyun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Benar, Han! Mukanya seperti orang menahan panggilan alam saat itu."

Chanyeol langsung mendecakkan lidahnya, "Hentikan, Baek!"

"Oke-oke. Aku akan berhenti, Yeollie!" ucap Baekhyun sambil terkikik-kikik dengan pelan.

"Aku heran. Kau sudah berlatih empat kali dengan Sehun saat itu, Han. Tapi, kenapa kau seperti orang tidak bisa mengendarai mobil?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bahkan kau hanya berlatih tiga kali denganku dan sekarang kau sudah bisa membawanya dengan benar." Tambah Chanyeol.

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja, Yeollie!" ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeritkan dahinya, "Hah?"

"Mereka itu belajar sambil **modus**." Jawab Baekhyun.

Chanyeol masih terdiam—mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya. Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau ini! Mereka melakukan **itu** jika Luhan tidak bisa membawanya dengan benar!" ucap Baekhyun setengah berteriak—frustasi.

" _Heol_! Kalian melakukan itu?" tanya Chanyeol, "darimana kau tahu?"

"Mudah saja!" jawab Baekhyun, "Luhan selalu berjalan seperti penguin setelah mereka latihan."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa adikku bisa seperti itu."

.

.

.

Luhan menghentikan mobil _Hummer_ Chanyeol di dekat restauran cepat saji—seperti permintaan Baekhyun yang sudah meraung-raung dibelakang. Dia membuka pintunya dan langsung berlari menyusul Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah duduk didalam.

"Aku senang kau tidak membawa mobil ini seperti orang kesetanan." Ucap Chanyeol saat Luhan sampai dihadapannya.

Luhan hanya tertawa sambil menarik kursinya, "Eih~ mobil ini sangat berat."

"Ayolah! Kita makan saja! Aku lapar!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun, "Jangan merajuk seperti itu." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya menatap mereka dengan kesal, "Ya! Jangan pamer kemesraan dihadapanku begitu!" Luhan berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Baekhyun mengunyah _waffle_ nya sambil bertanya, "Kau mau apa, Han?"

"Aku mau Sehun! Puas kau!" pekik Luhan dengan muka tertekuk.

Tawa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung meledak.

.

.

.

"Huaah! Kenyangnya!" ucap Luhan sambil mengusap-usap perutnya. Kali ini dia berhasil menghabiskan dua piring _steak,_ segelas limun, bersama dua piring _waffle_.

"Aku heran. Kau itu lapar atau sedang marah sih?" tanya Baekhyun sambil meminum limunnya.

"Dua-duanya mungkin." Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh _Hyung_! Mengapa kau selalu membawaku latihan ke tempat itu?" tanya Luhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Jika kau hapal dengan jalannya lebih mudah latihannya."

Luhan hanya ber-oh ria saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Selain itu, jalan itu memiliki banyak kenangan Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Huh? Kenangan?" tanya Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan.

"Bagi Sehun ada tiga hal penting dalam hidupnya selain makan, tidur, dan karirnya. Yaitu, kekasihnya, kakek, dan jalanan itu." jawab Chanyeol.

"Seharusnya Sehun yang bercerita kepadamu, Luhan. Tapi, aku akan menceritakannya." Tambah Chanyeol.

Luhan mengangguk, "Baiklah."

.

.

.

 **To: Sehunnie~**

Hun-ah~ kau sedang apa? Jika sudah selesai berlatih cepat telepon aku. Aku merindukanmu.

Luhan menutup matanya setelah menuliskan pesan itu. Dia merindukan Sehun sekarang, bahkan kerinduannya bertambah menjadi-jadi.

" _Dulu, Sehun memang bercita-cita menjadi pembalap sama seperti kakek. Tapi, orang tua kami berpikir bahwa pekerjaan itu tidak penting," Ucap Chanyeol sambil memainkan sedotannya, "Jadi, Sehun berlatih dengan kakek dengan rajin."_

" _Lalu, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apakah mereka tahu?" tanya Baekhyun._

" _Tidak, mereka tidak tahu sampai Sehun memenangkan sebuah kejuaraan. Mereka sangat terkejut, setelah itu mereka mendukung karier Sehun." Jawab Chanyeol._

" _Dan juga orang tuaku mulai luluh karena kakek bilang bahwa Sehun berlatih dengan sangat rajin." Lanjut Chanyeol._

" _Tapi, suatu hari sebelum pertandingan, kakek mengajak Sehun untuk berjalan-jalan. Dan kakek meminta Sehun untuk melewati jalanan itu. Namun, setelah itu kakek meninggal karena serangan jantung. Sehunlah orang yang paling terpukul saat itu." Mata Chanyeol tampak berkaca-kaca._

" _Dan sampai sekarang Sehun selalu mendedikasikan pialanya itu untuk kakek. Aku berani bersumpah setiap kali Sehun bertanding kakeklah yang diingatnya selain Luhan."_

Luhan membolak-balikkan ponsel pintarnya itu. Baru kali ini dia merindukan Sehun seperti ini. Padahal, dia tahu Sehun akan meneleponnya begitu dia selesai latihan. Tapi, Luhan sangat merindukan kekasih idiotnya itu.

 _Beep beep_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Dengan segera dia membuka ponselnya.

 **From: Sehunnie~**

Aku meneleponmu 2 jam lagi. _Aigoo_ ~ kekasihku merindukanku ternyata.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana latihanmu hari ini?" tanya Luhan begitu Sehun mengajaknya _video call_.

"Hari ini lumayan baik, tapi aku hanya dapat peringkat ke sepuluh." Jawab Sehun.

"Itu sudah baik, Hunnie~." Ucap Luhan.

Sehun hanya tertawa, "Lucu sekali kekasih pendekku tiba-tiba merindukanku. Ada apa? Bagaimana latihannya?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah bisa membawanya sendiri dan memakirkannya. Chanyeol _hyung_ tadi meneraktir kami."

"Baguslah." Sehun mengancungkan jempolnya.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengusap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan muka Luhan, "Sehari setelah lomba akan ku usahakan pulang jika tidak ada jadwal."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Luhan tersenyum, "Kalau begitu bisa tidak setelah lomba langsung pulang?"

"Ya, pendek! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba manja? Ini waktuku untuk bermanja-manja." Ucap Sehun.

"Ya! Memangnya ada peraturan aku tidak boleh manja denganmu?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya, "Terserah kau saja."

Luhan memandang Sehun yang sudah memasang muka kesalnya, "Hunnie marah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Tapi, kenapa begitu kepadaku?" tanya Luhan lagi.

"Hunnie~ jangan begitu. Aku hanya bercanda." Tambah Luhan sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku juga bercanda."

Luhan menghela napasnya, "Huh! Aku kira tadi kau marah."

"Aku tidak segila itu." Balas Sehun.

"Kau tidak mengantuk?" tanya Sehun, "Aku yakin disana sudah jam sebelas malam."

Luhan melirik jam dinding kamarnya, "Jam dua belas malam yang benar, aku sedang bosan."

"Bosan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Lalu, aku harus apa?"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sambil menatap Sehun seduktif, "Aku **menginginkan** Sehun."

Sehun membulatkan matanya, "WHAT?"

.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya bisa lebih teliti lagi! Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini tuan Oh?" suara _manager_ Sehun menggema di kamar hotelnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Mino _hyung_." Jawab Sehun sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Kalau tidak apa-apa, mengapa kau hampir menabrak mobil lawan saat latihan?" Mino— _Manager_ nya kembali menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Andai saja di dekat Sehun ada _headphone_ ,mungkin Sehun tidak akan mendengar suara milik Mino lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. Sungguh. Aku hanya kelelahan." Sehun menatap Mino.

"Apa ini karena Luhan?" tanya Mino lagi.

Badan Sehun langsung membeku begitu mendengar nama Luhan. Dia langsung menunduk. Memang sudah dua hari dia tidak menelepon kekasihnya itu karena sibuk. Wajar bukan merindukan kekasihnya hingga menggila seperti ini?

Mino menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, "Hun, ada kalanya kau harus mengakhiri hubungan jika menganggu konsentrasi bahkan karriermu."

Mata Sehun membulat, "Hyung aku—"

"Aku tau, aku tau. Kau tidak ingin mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Luhan." potong Mino.

"Tapi, tidak bisakah kau berkonsentrasi untuk lomba ini? Aku tau kau merindukan Luhan. jika kau berhasil memenangkan perlombaan ini, Luhan pasti akan bangga denganmu." Sambung Mino.

Sehun tersenyum, "Terima kasih, _Hyung_."

"Aku tau, sekarang istirahatlah. Besok kau harus berlomba." Ucapan Mino itu membuat Sehun langsung menidurkan badannya di kasur.

"Seperti biasa, aku akan mengambil ponselmu." Mino berjalan ke meja kecil tepat disebelah Sehun. Dia mengambil ponsel Sehun.

Sehun langsung berguling ke kanan setelah mendengar pintu kamar hotelnya tertutup. Matanya terkunci kepada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan kota Brussel, Belgia pada sore hari.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku merindukanmu. Sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Aku hampir gila karena ini, Han." Bisik Sehun.

Perlahan-lahan, dia menutup matanya. Setitik air mengalir dari matanya.

.

.

.

"Luhan! Buka pintunya!" Chanyeol mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan dengan kuat.

"Tidak mau!" balas Luhan dari dalam.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, "Ada apa sih dengannya?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa kejutan ulang tahun kita kurang? Apa karena Joonmyeon mengambil kuenya?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengidikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Jika dia ingin sendiri, biarkan saja dia sendiri."

Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Baekhyun, "Ayo makan kue buatan Yixing. Aku hampir meneteskan air liurku saat melihatnya.

Baekhyun terkikik dan berjalan ke ruang makan bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Kau sih! Kenapa kau mengambil kuenya?" tanya Yixing kepada Joonmyeon yang tengah makan kue dihadapannya.

"Kenapa memangnya? Aku lapar." Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat jawaban Joonmyeon.

Mata Yixing menangkap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja kembali dari kamar Luhan, "Bagaimana _hyung_?"

"Dia tidak mau keluar." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menarik kursi didepannya.

"Biasanya Luhan tidak akan marah begitu saja dengan masalah sepele seperti ini. Tapi, kenapa dia marah?" tanya Yixing.

Baekhyun beradu pandang dengan Yixing, "Kau benar, Xing."

"Mungkin dia merindukan Sehun. Tadi kita sempat membicarakan Sehun bukan?" ujar Chanyeol sambil menyendokkan kue ke mulutnya.

Baekhyun dan Yixing hanya mengidikkan bahunya, "Semoga saja." Bisik mereka bersamaan.

.

.

.

Luhan menyeka matanya dengan cepat. Ayolah dia sangat merindukan Sehun sekarang. Apalagi kekasihnya itu tidak mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' kepadanya pagi ini.

Memang ini kelihatan aneh, Luhan menangis setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol—

" _Sehun sudah mengucapkan selamat kan?"_

 _Hell_! Menelepon saja tidak selama dua hari ini. Bagaimana dia bisa mengucapkan selamat? Memang ini hanya masalah sepele. Tapi, Luhan sangat kesal.

Ada kalanya Luhan membenci Sehun jika berjauhan. Salah satunya ini, Sehun selalu melupakannya jika berjauhan.

Ada kalanya juga Luhan membenci dirinya jika berjauhan. Salah satunya saat ini, kenapa dia tidak bersikap dewasa? Kenapa dia tidak bisa menganggap bahwa Sehun sedang sibuk?

"Aku merindukanmu, idiot. Cepatlah pulang!" bisik Luhan.

.

.

.

Luhan menyendokkan kue buatan Yixing ke mulutnya. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari televisi yang menanyangkan acara bola.

"Kau belum makan nasi, _Ge_. Tapi, sudah kue empat kali?" tanya Yixing sambil menatap Luhan disampingnya.

"Diamlah! Aku lapar!" Luhan kembali menyendokkan kue buatan Yixing, "Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka yang ini. Gulanya lebih terasa."

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menonton. Ya, akhirnya Luhan mau keluar kamarnya—meskipun dengan paksaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka terkejut saat melihat Luhan menangis hingga matanya membengkak.

Dan ironisnya lagi, Joonmyeon juga ikut menangis—karena merasa bersalah. Jadilah rumah mereka banjir air mata.

" _Lu Ge! Maafkan aku!" Joonmyeon langsung berlari ke pelukan Luhan begitu pintu kamar Luhan terbuka._

 _Luhan kembali meneteskan air matanya, "Kau bodoh! Mengapa kau mengambil kueku?"_

" _Huhuhu. Maafkan aku, Ge! Maafkan aku!" ucap Joonmyeon berkali-kali._

" _Kau boleh mengambil kueku jika kau mau." Tambah Joonmyeon._

" _Baiklah! Aku memaafkanmu."_

Ironis, kedua pemuda berbaikkan sambil menangis heboh. Bahkan Chanyeol hampir tertawa jika Baekhyun tidak menginjak kakinya. Sedangkan Yixing, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Beep beep_

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi dengan kuat. Yixing melemparkan pandangannya kepada Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan kue dan acara bolanya.

"Ponselmu berbunyi, _Ge_." Ucap Yixing.

"Aku tau." Luhan sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak diambil?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Luhan menatap Yixing dengan malas, "Aku malas!"

.

.

.

"Ayo, Luhan! Angkat teleponnya!" ucap Sehun kepada ponselnya.

Bodohnya dia melupakan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya sendiri. Pantas dia merasa aneh hari ini. Pantas dia merasa melupakan sesuatu hingga tidak berkonsentrasi kepada latihannya. Dia berjalan ke sana-sini sambil memegang ponselnya dengan cemas.

Sehun menyeritkan dahinya begitu teleponnya sampai pada kotak pesan suara. Kemana kekasih pendeknya itu?

.

.

.

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya..._

Sehun menyendokkan pasta ke mulutnya dengan malas. Dia menatap Mino dengan sengit. Mino hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Merindukan Luhan?" goda Mino.

Sehun hanya mendengus. Memang ada benarnya, tapi, dia kesal dengan Mino karena membangunkan tidurnya dengan tidak terhormat.

Bagaimana tidak? Mino menendang tubuh Sehun hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Bukan permintaan maaf yang didapat Sehun, melainkan gelak tawa yang didengarnya.

"Tadi Chanyeol meneleponmu. Saat kuangkat, dia berpesan kalau kau harus meneleponnya kembali." Ucap Mino.

"Huh? Tumben dia menelepon." Sehun hanya mengidikkan bahunya, lalu meneruskan makannya.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu. Kau harus beristirahat untuk besok, jika kau butuh apa-apa minta denganku." Kata Mino lagi.

 _Setelah itu, Sehun langsung berlari ke kamarnya—meninggalkan Mino sendirian di restoran milik hotel yang ditinggalinya—sambil menelepon Chanyeol._

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun begitu sambungan teleponnya diangkat Chanyeol.

"Halo adikku~ bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

"Aku baik." Jawab Sehun.

"Ayah dan ibu akan menontonmu besok di Brussel. Aku dan Luhan tidak bisa menonton secara langsung. Kau tau Luhan kenapa kan? Kalau aku, besok aku ada rapat direksi." Jelas Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, "Dia sudah memberitahuku sebelum aku berangkat. Katanya dia sibuk kuliah dan fobianya makin parah."

"Bagus kalau kau paham. Dan —ya! Baekhyun sisakan kuenya untukku— ayah dan ibu sudah mendarat di Brussel tadi sore." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Baek! Kubilang sisakan untukku! Dan Ya! Kenapa kau mengambil stroberinya?" Sehun hanya menyeritkan dahinya.

" _Hyung_?" Tanya Sehun memastikan apakah Chanyeol masih mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Tunggu, Sehun! Aku masih ingin bicara banyak denganmu." Balas Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun.

"Baek! Kau sudah makan banyak di rumah Luhan! Kenapa kau tidak menyisakan untukku? Yixing bilang kue itu untukku!" pekik Chanyeol—hingga membuat Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya.

" _Hyung_! Jika kau ingin pamer kemesraan dihadapanku sebaiknya aku mati—"

"Sabar dulu! Aku ingin kuenya, Baek!" potong Chanyeol.

Sehun masih menyeritkan dahinya. Dia melemparkan pandangannya ke jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan kota Brussel pada malam hari.

"Nah! Akhirnya aku dapat!" ucap Chanyeol.

"Halo? Sehun?" Chanyeol bertanya.

Sehun tertawa pelan, "Kenapa lagi kau dengan Baekhyun?"

"Dia mengambil jatah kueku. Dia hampir memakan semuanya." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Jangan kekanak-kanakan, _hyung_! Kau bisa membelinya lagi."

"Aku tau. Tapi, harus kubeli dimana? Yixing yang membuatnya dan ini spesial." Balas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa begitu? Dia merayakan hari jadi dengan Joonmyeon?" tanya Sehun.

"Karena hari ini Luhan ulang tahun. Jadi dia membuatkan kue dan ini sangat enak." Jawab Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya ber-oh ria.

Eh, tapi tunggu.

Luhan? Berulang tahun?

" _Hyung_ , memangnya hari ini Luhan berulang tahun?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya, memangnya kau lupa?" jawaban Chanyeol membuat Sehun menyeritkan dahinya.

"Memangnya hari ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Hari ini? 20 April, bukan?" Sehun langsung meloncat dari duduknya saat mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"Akan kutelepon lagi, _hyung_!" dengan cepat dia mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

.

.

.

Bodoh, mengapa dia bisa melupakan hari ulang tahun kekasihnya? Luhan pasti marah besar dengannya. Aduh.

"Apa dia marah denganku?" sebodoh apa kau, Sehun. Tentu dia marah denganmu.

Sehun hanya terduduk dan mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada Luhan.

 **To: Luhan Baby.**

Angkat teleponnya! Ini penting.

Sehun kembali menelepon Luhan. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas.

"Kemana kau pendek?"

.

.

.

" _Ge_! Angkat teleponmu!" pinta Yixing sambil melipat tangannya.

"Nanti, Yixing. Ini masih ditengah pertandingan!" Mata Luhan masih terpaku pada televisi.

" _Ge_!" pekik Yixing.

Mau tak mau, Luhan mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja. Sebuah _video call_ dari Sehun, Luhan langsung mengangkatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang~" sapa Sehun begitu Luhan mengangkat _video call_ nya.

Luhan langsung terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa." Sehun sambil memainkan _cake_ mungil ditangannya dengan lilin kecil.

"Kau tidak marah kan? Aku benar-benar lupa, Han."

Luhan masih terdiam membeku.

"Sayang? Kau disana?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersadar. Dengan cepat dia berteriak, "Bodoh! Aku kira kau sudah mati karena tidak meneleponku!"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung, "Maafkan aku, aku terlalu fokus dengan perlombaan."

"Setidaknya kirimkan pesan singkat, aku sangat khawatir dan hampir gila karenamu." Ucap Luhan.

"Setidaknya kau tiup dulu lilinnya." Pinta Sehun sambil menatap miris kue ditangannya.

"Ini sudah jam tiga malam di Seoul." Luhan melirik jam di sampingnya.

"Lalu? Disini masih jam delapan malam," Balas Sehun, " _Make a wish, baby_."

Luhan menutup matanya dan membuat harapan. Sedangkan Sehun, menunggu Luhan dengan sabar.

Luhan membuka matanya dan meniup 'lilin' dihadapannya—dengan bantuan Sehun.

"Kau bertambah tua. Aku harap kita akan selalu bersama." Bisik Sehun.

"Aku juga berharap begitu."

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, "Andaikan aku di Seoul, aku pasti sudah memelukmu dan memberikanmu hadiah terbaik di dunia."

"Stt..." Luhan menaruh jarinya dibibirnya, "Tidak baik mengeluh."

Sehun tersenyum, "Aku rasa aku merindukanmu teramat sangat dan ini membuatku gila, Han."

"Ya, aku juga." Balas Luhan.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia nampak sangat gagah dengan seragam balapnya itu. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak dengan keras. Ayolah, dia sudah sering berlomba dan mengapa sekarang dia menjadi ketakutan seperti ini?

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya sambil mengambil kaos dan jeans yang dikenakannya saat sampai di tempat perlombaannya. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan keluar ruang ganti.

"Kudengar Luhan ulang tahun kemarin. Apa itu benar?" Suara Mino menyapa Sehun begitu dia keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Ya, dan aku melupakannya." Jawab Sehun sambil mengambil sarung tangan yang diberikan Mino.

"Huh? Melupakannya?" Mino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Karena terlalu fokus dengan perlombaan ini, aku jadi melupakannya." Sehun tertawa.

"Jadi kemarin aku pergi membeli kue ke toko sebelah hotel. Dan _hyung_ tau? Aku hanya mendapat kue kecil sekali. Dan aku bersyukur toko itu belum tutup." Lanjut Sehun.

Mino hanya mengangguk begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Tapi Hun, bukankah kau bisa memesan lewat pelayanan kamar? Mereka menyediakan kue cokelat yang enak. Dan juga kau tidak perlu pergi keluar kan?" Ucapan Mino membuat Sehun menyeritkan dahinya.

Sehun menatap Mino dengan muka polosnya. Dia berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya dia menjawab—

"Oh ya, aku lupa."

.

.

.

Luhan berguling ke kanan sambil melihat jam dindingnya. Seharusnya dia sedang menonton perlombaan Sehun bersama Yixing, Joonmyeon, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol. Tapi nyatanya, dia hanya berbaring di kamar dan berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Luhan? Kau di dalam?" panggil Baekhyun dari luar kamarnya.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam sambil menatap jam dindingnya. Baekhyun perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil duduk disamping Luhan.

Luhan membalikkan badannya. Dia hampir menendang Baekhyun karena duduk disampingnya begitu saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab Luhan.

"Kenapa mengurung diri? Pertandingannya sudah setengah jalan dan kau masih disini."

"Aku merindukan dan khawatir dengannya, Baek." Luhan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke guling kesayangannya.

"Ketika aku menontonnya, aku malah semakin merindukannya dan itu menyiksaku." Gumam Luhan.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala sahabatnya itu, "Jika kau tidak ingin menonton, setidaknya istirahatlah. Sekarang juga sudah tengah malam."

Luhan tersenyum, "Aku akan tidur, jika kau sudah tau hasilnya beritahu aku."

"Ya, aku akan memberitahukannya kepadamu." Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya. Dia berjalan ke pintu dan mematikan lampu kamar Luhan.

"Mimpi indah, Luhan."

.

.

.

Luhan rasa dia hanya tertidur dua menit sampai dia mendengar teriakan dari ruang tengah. Karena itu, Luhan berdiri dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Ya! Tidak bisakah hargai orang yang sedang tidur?" Luhan melipat tangannya di dada.

Teman-teman serta adiknya itu hanya menatapnya dengan aneh.

"Kenapa berisik sekali sih?" tanya Luhan.

Baekhyun menunjuk televisi dihadapan mereka, "Sehun mendapat peringkat pertama, Han!"

Mata Luhan langsung membulat begitu mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi yang sedang menampilkan Sehun itu.

Luhan langsung melompat kegirangan sambil berteriak, "Sehunnie _jjang_!"

.

.

.

"Aku sudah sampai di Seoul."

Luhan tersenyum, "Setelah ini ada jadwal?"

"Sedikit, tapi aku janji kita akan bertemu nanti malam." Ucap Sehun.

"Eung~ aku akan menunggumu." Luhan mengangguk dengan manis.

"Terima kasih, sekarang istirahat di rumah. Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

"Ay ay _captain_!" ucap Luhan.

Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Dia membuka pintu rumah sambil berteriak, "Aku pulang!"

Namun, dia tidak mendengar jawaban. Oh ya dia lupa, tadi pagi Yixing berkata kalau dia akan pulang malam—karena kencan dengan Joonmyeon.

Luhan berjalan masuk sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Badannya terasa pegal setelah seharian duduk dibangku dan memperhatikan dosennya mengoceh. Perutnya sangat lapar karena terlambat bangun tadi pagi ditambah tidak sempat makan siang di kantin. Benar-benar menyusahkan.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tengah sambil memukul bahunya yang terasa pegal itu. Matanya menangkap seorang lelaki yang sangat tidak asing untuknya. Lelaki itu melipat tangannya di dada sambil tersenyum miring kepada Luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dengan mulut menganga. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, bahkan kakinya terasa seperti dipaku.

"Sehun?" Luhan akhirnya bersuara.

Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum, "Iya, aku Sehun."

Luhan langsung melemparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah dan berlari ke pelukan Sehun. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis bahagia.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Luhan sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sehun mengusap-usap kepala Luhan, "Aku juga. Terima kasih sudah menungguku."

"Eung~" Luhan mengangguk. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sehun.

"Bukankah kau ada jadwal?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku hanya mengerjaimu saja."

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku kesal denganmu."

Sehun hanya tertawa. Dia mengecup bibir mungil Luhan dengan cepat.

"Kau manis sekali jika begitu, pendek." Luhan langsung menyubit lengan Sehun begitu dia mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Kau _pervert_."

"Balikkan badanmu." Perintah Sehun.

Luhan hanya menyeritkan dahinya. Tapi, dia tetap berbalik.

"Dan tutup matamu." Perintah Sehun lagi.

Luhan menutup matanya. Dia merasakan sensasi dingin dilehernya dan juga bunyi besi bergesekan dari belakang lehernya.

"Buka matamu." Suara berat Sehun itu membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah lehernya. Dia melihat sebuah kalung dengan bandul rusa.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Hadiah ulang tahun dan juga permintaan maafku." Jawab Sehun.

"Terima kasih, aku menyukainya." Luhan tersenyum menatap Sehun.

"Aku bersyukur kau menyukainya."

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun dengan cepat, "Tentu aku menyukai semua hal yang diberi kekasihku."

Sehun tersenyum menatap Luhan, "Ingin jalan-jalan?"

.

.

.

Luhan melipat tangannya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya begitu dia tahu Sehun mengajaknya pergi ke pemakaman. Dia tidak kesal karena Sehun mengajaknya ke sini—dia takut.

"Sehun, bagaimana jika ada hantu yang memelukku dari belakang? Lalu mereka menyulikku dan menjadikanku tumbal?" Sehun memutar matanya begitu mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Luhan, ini sore hari. Bukan malam hari." Jawab Sehun.

"Aku tau. tapi, aku pernah membaca artikel kalau—"

"Kalau apa?"

Luhan terbatuk, "Hantu lebih banyak muncul saat sore hari."

"Yang benar saja, Han." Sehun menghentikan mobilnya. Dia menarik rem tangannya.

"Hun." Panggil Luhan.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia mengambil sebuket bunga di jok belakang yang baru saja mereka beli.

"Hun." Luhan kembali memanggilnya.

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia hanya bisa menahan tawa begitu melihat Luhan memucat sambil meremas sabuk pengamannya.

"A—aku ti—dak m—au turun." Kata Luhan dengan terbata-bata.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Han." Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya dengan kesal—sebenarnya dia ingin tertawa melihat Luhan seperti itu.

"Ba—baiklah a—aku akan tu—turun." Luhan membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan turun dengan cepat. Dia membanting pintu mobil Sehun bersamaan dengan Sehun yang menutup pintu mobilnya.

Luhan mengapit lengan Sehun. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik lengan Sehun.

"Jangan takut, ada aku disini." Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan.

Mereka berdua berjalan menusuri makam. Luhan sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya dari balik lengan Sehun barang sekali saja, dia terus mengapit lengan Sehun dengan kuat.

"Nah kita sudah sampai." Ucapan Sehun membuat Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

Sehun berjalan ke sisi kanan makam. Dia berjongkok dan menaruh bunga yang mereka beli.

"Oh Jaeyeol? Siapa dia, Hun?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah berdiri di depan makam, "Kakekku."

"Kakek, aku sudah kembali. Aku sudah mendapatkan peringkat pertama. Aku bahagia." Ucap Sehun dengan pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Terima kasih atas doamu selama ini. Aku sangat senang. Aku harap kakek baik-baik saja disana. Sesuai janjiku, aku mengajak Luhan hari ini." Sehun menatap nisan makam itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kek. Mengapa kau pergi begitu saja?"

Luhan menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk Sehun. Ditaruhnya kepalanya diatas kepala Sehun, sedangkan tangannya melingkar dibadan Sehun.

"Hun-ah, kakekmu bangga denganmu. Jangan bersedih lagi."

Sehun hanya terdiam. Dia merasakan air matanya menetes ke pipinya. Dengan cepat dia menghapus air matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Hun," Luhan mengusap kepala Sehun, "aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Chanyeol _hyung_."

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. Dia menatap mata Luhan sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sedih lagi karena ada Luhan yang menemaniku." Ucap Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum sambil menatap kekasihnya itu, "Aku yakin kakek bangga denganmu."

"Aku tau."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Aku tadi melihat bayangan putih di depan kita." Kata Sehun dengan datar.

"Benarkah?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Luhan tertawa dengan pelan.

Eh tapi tunggu.

Bayangan putih?

Luhan langsung memucat. Dengan segera dia berlari meninggalkan Sehun sambil berteriak, "AKU MAU PULANG!"

Sehun mengusap kedua matanya, "Uh, ternyata ada debu. Ku kira benar-benar hantu tadi."

"YA! OH SEHUN! BAGAIMANA JIKA HANTUNYA MENGEJAR DIRIMU, HUH? CEPAT PULANG!" pekik Luhan yang sudah sampai di depan mobil Sehun.

Sehun tertawa dan menatap makam kakeknya, "Aku pulang, Kek." Pamitnya sambil tersenyum.

Dia berlari mengejar Luhan yang hampir menangis ketakutan karena ucapannya tadi. Dan oh! Semoga Luhan tidak tahu jika tadi matanya hanya kemasukan debu. Bukan hal-hal aneh.

 _Semoga saja_.

.

.

.

 **EPILOG**

"Sialan! Dia bilang dua menit. Tapi, aku sudah menunggu dua jam." Umpat Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Matanya tak henti-henti melihat ke pintu cafe—memastikan apakah orang yang dicarinya sudah datang atau belum.

Dengan kasar dia mengambil cangkir kopinya, dia hampir membanting cangkir itu karena kesal.

"Sabar Oh Sehun. Sabar." Ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

Sehun kembali menghidupkan ponselnya. Dia mencari-cari nomor yang dituju, lalu meneleponnya.

 _Tut tut tut.._

"Hal—"

Sebelum suara itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun langsung berteriak, "YA! DIMANA KAU LUHAN PENDEK? AKU SUDAH MENUNGGU DUA JAM KALAU KAU MAU TAHU!"

Semua pemilik mata di cafe langsung menatap Sehun sambil menyeritkan dahinya. Karena itu, Sehun membungkuk beberapa kali—meminta maaf kepada para pengunjung cafe.

Yang didengarnya hanyalah suara tawa Luhan dan jawaban "Maafkan aku. Aku lupa kalau kita ada janji, Hunnie~. Aku akan segera kesana."

Luhan mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Sedangkan Sehun, dia hanya terduduk dengan muka tertekuk. Matanya tak henti-hentinya melihat ke pintu cafe.

Terkadang dia menyesal telah mengajari Luhan mengendarai mobil. Karena Luhan akan melupakannya dan asyik berbelanja sama seperti yang diucapkannya dahulu—

" _Lalu aku ingin berjalan-jalan berdua dengan mobilku seorang, tanpa Sehun. Dan jika aku ingin berbelanja—shopping aku tidak perlu menelepon Sehun jika baru pulang kerja maupun menyeret dua makhluk biadap itu!"_

Dan tak butuh waktu dua menit, sebuah _Audi R8_ berhenti di depan cafe. Sehun hanya bisa memutar matanya dengan kesal, apalagi begitu pemilik mobil itu turun dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju cafe. Rasanya Sehun ingin menghukum orang itu.

"Maafkan aku, Hunnie~. Tadi aku terlalu asyik berbelanja." Orang itu sampai di depan Sehun dengan muka memelas.

Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan kesal, "Kau tahu aku tidak suka menunggu, bukan?"

"Kau bilang akan datang dalam dua menit, Luhan. Dan ternyata apa? Kau datang dua jam kemudian?" Sehun meninggikan suaranya.

Orang itu—Luhan hanya bisa menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap Sehun barang sekali saja.

"Sekarang berikan simmu."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya, "Huh?"

"Aku bilang berikan simmu!" perintah Sehun.

Luhan mengeluarkan sim dari dompetnya. Dia meletakkan simnya diatas meja.

Dan dengan cepat, Sehun mematahkan sim itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang meninggalkan Luhan dengan mulut menganga.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring setelah melihat karyanya. Luhan masih terdiam dengan mulut menganga.

Sampai akhirnya—

"SIALAN KAU TUAN OH! AKAN KU BUNUH KAU!"

Dengan ucapan itu Luhan berjalan meninggalkan cafe dan juga Sehun yang tengah membulatkan matanya—terkejut.

Sehun langsung meloncat dari kursinya. Dia langsung mengejar Luhan yang hendak menaiki mobilnya.

"YA! TUNGGU LUHAN! AKU TIDAK BAWA MOBIL!" pekik Sehun.

Luhan berbalik dan menatap Sehun, "Masa bodoh, memang apa peduliku?"

Setelah itu Sehun mendengar pintu mobil dibanting dan berjalan dengan cepat.

"YA! LU! AISH!"

END

* * *

Halo! Kita ketemu lagi nih!

Aku bener-bener minta maaf karena update sequelnya terlambat banget. Entah masih ada yang nungguin atau enggak, tapi aku harap masih ada yang nungguin.

Dan aku minta maaf kalau sequelnya gak begitu memuaskan. Hihihi.

Kalau ada yang bingung, disini umurnya pada aku tuker-tuker kaya: Sehun lebih tua dari Luhan, Chanyeol lebih tua dari Baekhyun, kalau Suho sama Lay mereka tetep seumuran kok hihihi XD.

Btw, aku bener-bener berterima kasih buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefav, dan ngereview FF Drive that car well, Luhan!

Bener-bener terima kasih sama kalian semua (bahkan yang numpang lewat juga):

7luhanxo | Akira Kyouya | Cherry Jung | Chie Atsuko | FairyFaith | HUNsayHAN | HanRa721 | Hun94Han7 | Joonmyun57 | Kim Bo Mi | Krupuk Renyah | KutangSeLu | LieZoppii | LuluHD | NiHunHan5120 | NoonaLu | Rafra | Re-panda68 | Xiao Rose | YoungHeeSEHUN94 | afifahnur94 | creepyeol | | fifioluluge | hyejin lee | kaisoo00 | lulu-shi | mainselu94 | psw7 | redmascarpone | sehunhan | Leedongsun3 | SFA30 | Private Kwon | sehunsdeer | babyluhan20 | pnda | Guest | LinsaOhLu120 | Chie Atsuko | afifahnur94 | Baektart | skyforhunhan | cici fu

Kalo ada yang ketinggalan atau kelupaan mohon dimaafkan ya XD

!Balesan review!

Guest: sayang dong nanti mobilnya hancur lagi sama Luhan XD

Pnda: ne~ makasih banyak yaa atas pujiannya jadi geer nih XD

Baektart: ne~ makasih yaaa ini sequelnya udah diapdet kan? XD

Last but not the least~

Review please~ *bbuing bbuing bareng HunHan*


	3. Promise me?

Xingbubble Present:

Promise me?

Main Cast: Sehun & Luhan.

Other Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Krystal F(X).

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot.

Summary: Sehun digosipkan berkencan dengan model papan atas bernama Jung Krystal. Benarkah itu?

 _ **Warning!**_ **Yaoi | BL | NC | AU | Typo(s) | Italic=Flashback**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Luhan terdiam sambil menatap jendela dihadapannya. Tangannya masih memegang mug berisi kopi itu. Dia meminum kopi tersebut seteguk. Mata cokelatnya menatap ke jalan raya didepan cafe yang dia tempati sekarang. Mencari apakah seseorang yang dia tunggu akan datang.

Luhan melirik jam tangan yang sedari tadi melingkar ditangannya. Sudah dua jam Luhan menunggu orang tersebut, tetapi dia tidak datang juga. Luhan menghentakkan kedua kakinya ke lantai dengan kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya.

 _Kemana orang gila itu?_ Setidaknya itu yang tengah dipikirkan Luhan. Dia terdiam sesaat sampai akhirnya dia mendapatkan ide. Mengapa tidak dari tadi dia menghubungin orang tersebut?

Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor. Lalu, dia mengarahkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Senyuman tipis terukir diwajah Luhan.

"Hal—"

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan langsung tersenyum manis begitu pemilik nomor mengangkat teleponnya. Bahkan dia memotong ucapan pemilik nomor.

"Kenapa, Han?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau dimana? Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita, kan?"

Luhan dapat mendengar Sehun menghela napasnya.

" _Maafkan aku, Han. Aku melupakannya."_

Senyuman itu memudar dari wajah Luhan.

" _Aku kelelahan karena itu aku langsung pulang."_

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku sudah menunggu dua jam disini."

Luhan tidak mendengar balasan dari Sehun. Luhan hanya menyeritkan dahinya, "Kau masih disana?"

" _Em ya! Aku masih disini!"_ balas Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika aku ke rumahmu?" tanya Luhan dengan antusias.

" _Bagaimana jika besok saja? Aku masih lelah."_ Jawab Sehun.

Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, "Yasudah, _BYE_!".

Luhan langsung mematikan sambungan telepon mereka. Dia melemparkan ponselnya ke atas meja sambil bersungut-sungut kesal. Setidaknya Sehun menghargainya sedikit dengan datang ke sini atau memberitahunya lebih awal jika Sehun tidak ingin berjumpa.

Luhan berdiri dari kursinya. Dia berjalan keluar cafe sambil menuju halte bus terdekat. Ya, Luhan memutuskan untuk tidak membawa mobil karena dia kira Sehun akan datang—tadinya, jadi dia tidak harus repot-repot membawa mobil karena toh Sehun akan mengantarkannya pulang dengan sukarela.

"Dasar Sehun bodoh!" umpat Luhan dengan pelan begitu pantatnya menyentuh kursi bus.

.

.

.

Luhan harus berjalan tiga blok untuk sampai ke rumahnya dari halte bus terdekat. _Well_ , Luhan sebenarnya tidak keberatan maupun kelelahan karena itu hal biasa untuknya. Tetapi salahnya hari ini, hujan deras tiba-tiba mengguyur Seoul sehingga membuat Luhan—mau tak mau menunggu di halte hingga hujan reda. Terlebih lagi Luhan tidak membawa payung dan tidak ada supermarket disekitarnya.

Jadi Luhan hanya terdiam sambil menatap hujan yang turun. Sedikit melankolis apalagi ditambah apa yang baru saja terjadi dengannya. Jangan lupakan Oh Sehun yang tidak datang untuk memenuhi perjanjian mereka.

Luhan paham jika Sehun sangat sibuk. Ditambah setelah F1 musim ini selesai dan Sehun berhasil merebut juara pertama, kesibukkan Sehun makin bertambah. Mulai dari wawancara, pemotretan majalah, hingga mengisi acara di TV.

Apalagi ketika natal mulai tiba. Jangankan menghabiskan malam bersama, berbicara dengan Sehun pun tidak. Selain itu, karena alasan takut ketahuan paparazzi mereka memutuskan untuk jarang bertemu. Sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli jika paparazzi menangkap basah mereka dan masyarakat mengetahui hubungan mereka. Setidaknya wajar bukan jika Sehun menjalin kasih dengan seseorang? Apa hak masyarakat mengejek dan membenci mereka?

Kembali lagi kepada sifat paranoid Luhan. Dia sangat takut jika hubungan mereka tertangkap paparazzi maupun fans Sehun, karir Sehun akan hancur. Luhan tau pasti bahwa Sehun membangun karirnya dengan tidak mudah. Bahkan harus melewati jalan yang panjang dan berliku untuk sampai pada karirnya hari ini. Dan Luhan tidak mau menjadi alasan dari hancurnya karir Sehun. Setidaknya itu salah satu hal yang paling sulit dari menjadi kekasih seorang pembalap sekaligus selebritis terkenal.

"Kau tau? Oh Sehun makin tampan saja akhir-akhir ini!" Suara anak perempuan itu terdengar.

Luhan melirik ke samping kanannya. Dengan jelas dia dapat melihat dua anak perempuan baru saja datang. ' _Tentu saja kekasihku makin tampan._ ' Bisiknya dalam hati.

Anak perempuan yang lain menyahut. "Kau benar! Dia makin terkenal saja. Banyak sekali orang yang menggilainya!"

"Ku dengar Sehun tengah menjalin kasih!" Ujar anak perempuan itu dengan kesal.

Luhan langsung terdiam membatu. Jangan bilang _fans_ Sehun menangkap mereka tengah jalan bersama.

"Benarkah? Kukira dia masih sendiri."

Perempuan itu menggeleng. "Tidak! Faktanya dia tengah menjalin kekasih dengan seseorang dan itu sangat rahasia."

"Kau tahu siapa?"

"Setidaknya aku tahu. Beberapa _insider_ bahkan membicarakan mereka!"

Luhan mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Hmm tapi ini sangat mengejutkan."

"Tak apa aku sudah tahu banyak tentang berita mengejutkan."

"Kau yakin?"

"Cepatlah beritahu siapa!"

Jantung Luhan berpacu dengan kuat. Dia bisa merasakan tangannya gemetaran bahkan mendingin. Bagaimana jika mereka mengetahuinya? Bagaimana respon mereka?

"Sehun berpacaran dengan—"

"Dengan siapa?"

 _Shit_! Jangan bilang itu adalah—

"Jung Krystal."

Luhan. Oh salah perkiraan. Setidaknya, karir Sehun tidak akan hancur.

"Dan hal itu sudah dibahas di majalah ini."

Luhan melirik pada majalah yang tengah dipegang kedua perempuan itu. Terlihat sebuah halaman dengan foto Sehun dengan seorang wanita cantik tengah mengobrol disebuah cafe. Tak lupa sebuah judul yang dicetak dengan ukuran besar 'Oh Sehun, Pembalap Terkenal Tengah Menjalin Kasih dengan Jung Krystal?'.

Melihat hal itu mata Luhan langsung membulat dengan sempurna.

" _Sehun berpacaran dengan—"_

" _Dengan siapa?"_

" _Jung Krystal."_

Jantung Luhan langsung berdetak dengan kuat ditambah matanya yang sedikit memerah. Dia menghampiri kedua wanita itu dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Permisi nona-nona, kalian membeli majalah itu dimana?"

.

.

.

Entahlah apa yang Luhan rasakan sekarang. Yang jelas dia sangat kesal dengan Sehun. Bisa-bisanya anak itu berselingkuh dengannya selagi mencari uang—setidaknya majalah itu menulis Sehun dan Krystal bertemu saat pemotretan untuk sebuah _brand_. Ayolah, Luhan sudah mati-matian setia dengan Sehun, menghargai Sehun, dan tahu diri. Dan ini adalah balasan yang Luhan terima setelah setia mengabdi dengan anak itu?

"Sehun idiot! Sehun bodoh! Sehun jelek!" Umpat Luhan berkali-kali sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah.

Setelah hujan reda, Luhan langsung membeli majalah yang tadi dilihatnya. Dia menyempatkan untuk membaca artikel berisi Sehun dan Krystal tersebut. Yang jelas Luhan ingin sekali memukul Sehun setelah itu.

"Dasar idiot! Bilang saja jika sudah bosan, Sehun jelek!" Ejek Luhan lagi.

Luhan berlari dengan kesal menuju rumah sambil mengejek Sehun beberapa kali. Setelah sampai di depan rumah, dia langsung membuka pagar dan berlari ke depan pintu rumah. Dia mengetuk beberapa kali.

"Ya sebentar, Ge!" Suara khas milik Yixing menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Kenapa kau lama—eh?" Yixing menghentikan ucapannya ketika Luhan menyerobot masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, "Kenapa, Ge?"

"Aku kesal, Xing!"

"Kesal?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan kesal, "Ya."

"Dengan?"

"Sehun idiot, bodoh, aneh, dan jelek!" jawab Luhan.

"Aku?" Suara itu menginterupsi Luhan dan Yixing.

Luhan dan Yixing menoleh dengan cepat begitu mendengar suara itu. Mereka menemukan seorang lelaki tengah duduk sambil menopang dagu. Tatapan aneh—mungkin kesal terpancar dari matanya.

"Kau bilang aku jelek?" Ulang Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk memerhatikan mereka.

"Untuk apa kau berada disini, Tuan bodoh dan jelek?" tanya Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun menyeritkan dahinya, "Ya! Aku ini pintar dan tidak jelek!"

"Kau jelek bahkan bodoh." Balas Luhan.

"Kau ini kenapa pendek?" tanya Sehun.

"Tanyakan saja pada Jung Krystal yang sudah berkencan denganmu!" jawab Luhan sambil berjalan menuju Sehun. Dia melemparkan majalah yang dibelinya tadi kepada Sehun. Lalu, Luhan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Sehun menatap Yixing sambil memberikan isyarat, 'Kenapa bocah itu?'

Yixing hanya menggidikkan bahunya, 'Mana kutahu, gila—mungkin?'

.

.

.

"Buka pintunya, Han!" pinta Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

"Tidak mau!" pekik Luhan dari dalam.

Sehun hanya bisa menghembuskan napasnya. Baiklah, dia mengerti Luhan marah dengan berita ini. Apalagi Sehun belum memberitahu Luhan tentang kerjasamanya dengan seorang perempuan.

"Han-ah! Tadi kau ingin bertemu denganku, kenapa sekarang begini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tanya saja pada Jung Krystalmu!" Jawaban Luhan itu sukses membuat Sehun menyeritkan dahinya.

"Luhan-ah! Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tidak, aku tidak cemburu!" Jawab Luhan.

"Kalau tidak cemburu, kenapa kau marah denganku?"

 _Kriek_

Deritan pintu terbuka terdengar oleh Sehun. Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Dengan muka tertekuk, Luhan hanya menatap Sehun datar.

"Kau cemburu, bukan?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Cemburu dengan pria bodoh dan jelek seperti dirimu? _Heol_! Mimpi saja kau, Oh Sehun!" Jawab Luhan sambil melipat tangannya.

"Akui saja! Kalau tidak, mengapa kau marah seperti ini?" Sehun menaikkan alisnya dua kali sambil berkata dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kuat, "Aku tidak cemburu!"

"Lalu?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menghentakkan kedua kakinya sambil mengerecutkan bibirnya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan sinis, "Aku tidak cemburu, bodoh!"

"Jika kau tidak cemburu—"

"Mengapa kau mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu?"

.

.

.

"Luhan!" Panggil Sehun.

Luhan yang tengah memakan makanannya hanya terdiam mendengar panggilan Sehun. Dia hanya sibuk menyendokkan sup tomat buatan Yixing yang teramat lezat ke mulut kecilnya.

"Pendek!" Sehun kembali memanggil.

Luhan hanya diam. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat menjawab panggilan Sehun. Sungguh, dia masih kesal dengan Sehun.

" _Mengapa kau mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu?"_

" _Kenapa? Tidak boleh?" jawab Luhan dengan nada yang sangat menjengkelkan._

" _Dan kenapa kau dari tadi marah-marah terus?"_

" _Aku marah dengan Sehun! Menyebalkan!" Pekik Luhan._

 _Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Luhan. Sehun mengangkat sudut kanan bibirnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Kau sangat menyebalkan!"_

 _Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan. Dia menahan beberapa detik. Lalu, Sehun mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Mau takmau Luhan membalas ciuman Sehun tersebut. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan mendorong kepala Sehun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka._

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum sedikit apalagi ketika Luhan mulai menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Sehun. Luhan tidak berbohong jika dia mulai terhanyut dalam ciuman Sehun yang memabukkan._

 _Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mata Sehun menatap Luhan yang tengah kebingungan. Jari Sehun menghapus air liur yang menetes disudut bibir Luhan._

" _Kau bilang kau marah denganku."_

" _Tapi, kenapa membalas ciumanku?"_

 _Setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan langsung mendorong Sehun kuat-kuat. Dia pergi keluar kamarnya sambil menekuk wajahnya._

" _Dasar bodoh!" bisik Luhan._

"Maafkan aku." Ujar Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Hm." Luhan hanya berdehem.

Tangan Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan yang berada diatas meja, "Aku tidak membicarakan tentang kontrak kerjaku dengan Krystal. Ini salahku."

Luhan masih mengaduk-aduk sup tomatnya. Sebenarnya jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang begitu Sehun meminta maaf. Bahkan dia ingin menangis bahagia begitu mendengarnya. Tapi, persetan dengan itu semua. Dia ingin terlihat—setidaknya _cool_ sebentar saja.

"Kami tidak ada hubungan apa-apa." Jelas Sehun.

"Maafkan aku, pendek." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan Sehun tersebut. Dia langsung tersenyum ditambah matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hun-ah!" Dia memeluk Sehun.

Tangan Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan yang tepat berada di dadanya, "Maafkan aku, ya?"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika kau menginap malam ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa. Ada beberapa acara yang harus kudatangi malam ini." Jawab Sehun.

Luhan menekuk wajahnya ketika mendengar jawaban Sehun. "Ayolah jangan sedih begitu! Aku akan mengunjungimu jika ada jadwal kosong. Bagaimana?" Tawar Sehun.

Luhan langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar tawaran Sehun. "Baiklah!"

Sehun mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan cepat. "Aku pulang dulu, pendek."

"Eung! Hati-hati dijalan!" Luhan melambaikan tangannya ke udara begitu melihat Sehun berjalan menjauhi dirinya.

Sehun tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celananya. Dia menekan beberapa digit nomor, lalu mengarahkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

" _Halo?"_ Orang yang dituju telah mengangkat telepon Sehun.

"Dia mengetahuinya." Jawab Sehun.

" _Lalu?"_

"Ini sudah sesuai rencana. Siapkan _popcorn_ mu, kita akan melihat sebuah pertunjukkan menarik setelah ini." Sehun tersenyum sambil menginjak pedal gas mobil.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menusuri jalanan kampus. Cuaca yang sedikit dingin membuat Luhan merapatkan jaketnya lagi. Kalau saja tidak ada keperluan mendadak di kampus, Luhan tidak akan repot-repot pergi. Apalagi waktu sekarang menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

Bagaimana tidak? Luhan meninggalkan beberapa berkas berisi kebudayaan Perancis di lokernya. Ditambah lagi siang ini ada _quiz_ dadakan tentang kebudayaan Perancis. Untuk kebudayaan Korea, Luhan sangat hapal. Tetapi, Perancis? Oh Tuhan! Bahkan dia tertidur ketika Jung _songsaengnim_ menjelaskan materi tersebut.

Begitu menemukan jajaran loker, Luhan langsung mencari loker miliknya. Nama Luhan tertempel jelas serta nomor 520 tertempel disebelahnya. Luhan mengambil kunci dikantungnya dan membuka loker tersebut.

Luhan bisa menghela napas dengan lega begitu dia berhasil menemukan tumpukan kertas yang dia cari. Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menutup pintu loker.

"Pagi, Han!" Sapa seseorang tiba-tiba.

Ingin rasanya Luhan membunuh orang yang memanggilnya saat itu juga karena terkejut. Begitu mata Luhan menangkap Baekhyun tengah tersenyum manis menatap Luhan, Luhan langsung memukul kepala sahabatnya itu. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Luhan memukul kepala Baekhyun dengan tumpukan kertas yang Ia pegang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Nasib baik kau hanya kupukul! Aku hampir ingin membunuhmu." Balas Luhan.

"Ish! Akukan hanya menyapa. Apa salahnya sih?" Cibir Baekhyun.

"Salah kalau kau datang tiba-tiba seperti tadi!" Jawab Luhan.

Luhan berjalan menuju cafetaria kampus—diikuti Baekhyun yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kau sudah belajar untuk quiz?" Tanya Luhan.

"Quiz apanya! Aku saja baru tahu sekarang." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Baguslah, kita bisa belajar bersama." Jawab Luhan.

"Aku tidak mau! Kepalaku masih sakit begini! Bagaimana aku bisa menerima pelajaran dengan baik?" Tolak Baekhyun.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan kesal. "Kau berlebihan Baek."

"Ini sakit, Luhan! Aku akan mengadukan ini pada Komisi HAM." Balas Baekhyun tak kalah heboh.

"Kau berlebihan!"

"Ini sakit!"

"Aku hanya memukulmu sekali kok!"

"Ya tapi kau memukulnya dengan kertas bertumpuk-tumpuk!"

"Ya! Aku tidak memukulnya dengan keras kan!"

"Aku akan tetap mengadukanmu! Setidaknya pada Chanyeol!"

Mata mereka beradu. Luhan masih menatap Baekhyun dengan penuh amarah. Sedangkan Baekhyun, Ia masih setia menatap Luhan dengan tatapan mari-kita-berperang-Han.

"Lebay." Cibir Luhan.

"YA! SEHARUSNYA KAU MINTA MAAF!" Sahut Baekhyun tak mau kalah.

"Ogah." Balas Luhan.

"YA! RUSA GENIT!" Pekik Baekhyun.

"KAU BERANI MEMANGGILKU RUSA GENIT?"

"BERANI! BUKTINYA AKU MEMANGGILMU RUSA GENIT!"

"YA! ATAS DASAR APA KAU MEMANGGILKU RUSA GENIT!"

"ATAS DASAR KEEGOISANMU, RUSA GENIT!"

"UGH!" Luhan menghentakkan kakinya beberapa kali ke lantai dengan kuat, "KALAU AKU GENIT KAU APA?"

"AKU? TENTU SAJA SUCI BERSIH." Balas Baekhyun.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun bersungut-sungut. Namun, dia menghela napasnya. Sepertinya dia harus kembali mengalah pada pertengkaran bodoh ini.

"Baiklah! Kau menang hari ini. Aku minta maaf." Sahut Luhan.

"Tidak aku maafkan." Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada sambil membuang mukanya.

" _Pudding strawberry_?" Tawar Luhan.

"Oke, diterima." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Dasar monyet matre." Bisik Luhan.

"AKU MENDENGARNYA LUHAN!"

.

.

.

Luhan membuka-buka kertas sejarah kebudayaan Perancis miliknya. Matanya masih setia memerhatikan barisan kata-kata tersebut. Sesekali dia menandai bagian yang penting-penting.

"Serius sekali, Han." Ujar Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Luhan hanya tertawa, "Aku tidak ingin mengulang di kelas ini."

"Hoah~ kenapa? Kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak terlalu menyukai pelajaran ini. Jung _Songsaengnim_ selalu menjelaskannya dengan rumit." Jawab Luhan.

"Kukira kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah. Mungkin kau sudah tidak tahan dengan tubuh seksi Sehun." Balas Baekhyun.

"Ya! Aku tidak se _pervert_ dirimu!" Luhan mendelik kasar kepada Baekhyun.

"Setidaknya kau lumayan _pervert_ untuk beberapa hal." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Luhan hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia kembali membaca lembaran kertas itu.

"Kau tidak pernah terpikir tentang pernikahan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya pernah. Hanya saja aku ingin fokus dengan kuliahku dahulu. Jika sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap aku mungkin akan menikah. Aku tidak ingin memberatkan Sehun." Jelas Luhan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa kau bisa dewasa juga, Han." Balas Baekhyun.

"Memangnya aku dirimu? Yang selalu merajuk pada Chanyeol?"

"Huh! Awas saja kau!"

.

.

.

Luhan memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan memelas. Sudah dari tadi dia ingin menghubungi Sehun. Hanya saja dia sangat takut menganggu lelaki jangkung itu. Tetapi, dia sangat khawatir dengan Sehun sekarang.

Luhan menekan beberapa digit nomor milik Sehun. Dia mengarahkan telepon itu ke telinganya.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang ti—"_

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas. Jari-jarinya kembali menekan nomor milik Sehun itu.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju se—"_

Luhan mematikan sambungan. Dia menatap layar ponselnya dengan kebingungan. Biasanya, Sehun masih menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengangkat telepon dari Luhan. Namun, kali ini lelaki jangkung itu sama sekali tidak mengangkatnya.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengirimkan pesan singkat.

 _To: Sehunnie~_

 _Hun-ah! Apakah kau sibuk? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Jangan lupa makan eoh! Aku tidak ingin dengar jika kau sakit. Jangan lupa minum vitaminmu!_

Luhan tersenyum begitu menekan tombol kirim itu. Lalu, dia menaruh ponselnya diatas meja—membiarkannya tergeletak disana.

 _Kemana kau, Sehunnie?_

.

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyebalkan untuknya. Pagi ini dia terlambat bangun karena salah memasang alarm. Lalu, dilanjutkan dengan dia terpleset di kamar mandi sehingga kaki kirinya terkilir disaat genting seperti ini. Awalnya Luhan berniat tidak akan masuk sekolah mengingat kakinya sudah terkilir. Dia takut menambah beban.

Namun, dia tiba-tiba teringat. Hari ini Kim _Songsaengnim_ mengajar di kelasnya. Sontak Luhan langsung terkejut. Dia memanggil-manggil Yixing dibawah, namun tidak ada jawaban dari Yixing. Sampai dia tersadar Yixing telah masuk sekolah. Luhan hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya dengan kuat.

Dengan itu Luhan menelepon Baekhyun untuk membantunya sekarang. Dan apa yang Luhan dapatkan? Telepon Luhan malah tersambung ke kotak suara. Jadi lelaki mungil itu memutuskan untuk terduduk disana beberapa saat.

Luhan menimbang-nimbang untuk menelepon Sehun saat ini. Namun, tidak ada cara lain. Luhan menelepon Sehun. Satu hal mengejutkan malah suara wanita yang dia dengar. Sontak Luhan langsung mematikan teleponnya. Ingin rasanya Luhan membanting ponselnya saat itu juga. Ditambah Sehun tidak membalas pesannya kemarin! _Hell_! Apakah anak itu sudah mati? Kalau iya, mengapa tidak ada pemberitahuan dari kerabat Sehun?

"Jadi bisa jelaskan mengapa kau cemburut pagi ini, Luhan?" Suara milik Chanyeol itu membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Aku terlambat bangun, lalu terjatuh di kamar mandi! Dan oh apakah kau tahu? Saat aku menelepon Sehun, aku malah mendengar suara perempuan!" Pekik Luhan.

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa ada disini? Gampang. Luhan merasa hanya lelaki jangkung itu yang bisa membantunya. Jadi dia menelepon Chanyeol. Awalnya Chanyeol menolak untuk datang. Karena lelaki itu masih ingin hidup—tidak ingin habis digunduli Sehun beserta jatah bulanan yang mungkin bisa ditunda Baekhyun.

Namun ketika mendengar kaki Luhan terkilir dan tidak ada yang bisa dihubungi, hati nurani Chanyeol tergugah. Dia langsung meninggalkan kantornya dan menemui Luhan.

Chanyeol menyeritkan dahinya. "Suara ibuku—mungkin."

"Tidak mungkin, aku tahu suara ibumu!" Jawab Luhan sambil menyendok omelet buatan Chanyeol itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak disana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku sudah di kantor ketika kau menelepon. Jadi mana aku tahu." Jawab Chanyeol. "Jadi setelah ini, kau ingin ke dokter?"

Luhan menekuk wajahnya lagi. "Aku ingin. Hanya saja hari ini ada kelas Kim _Songsaengnim_ jadi aku harus cepat-cepat ke sana. Aku akan masuk kelas keduanya saja."

"Lebih baik ke dokter. Minta Baekhyun izinkan saja." Saran Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah mau semester akhir, _Hyung_. Aku tidak ingin membunuh diriku dengan nilai F." Balas Chanyeol.

"Jadi? Aku mengantarmu ke kampus?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan naik mobilku sendiri."

"Bagaimana dengan dokternya?"

"Aku akan mengajak Baekhyun nanti sore. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya menghela napasnya. "Awas jika aku sampai digunduli Sehun habis ini."

"Tidak, aku berjanji itu tidak akan terjadi." Jawab Luhan sambil membawa piring kotornya kecucian.

"Aku antar saja, bagaimana? Kondisimu seperti ini. Aku khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tidak-tidak."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja." Lagi, Luhan menolaknya dengan halus. Dia masih mengerti tata krama dengan kekasih sahabatnya sekaligus kakak kekasihnya itu.

"Oh ya, _Hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Aku lupa mengambil tasku di atas. Bisa ambilkan?" Luhan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan cengiran.

.

.

.

"Aku pergi dulu, _Hyung_!" Ujar Luhan sambil membawa mobilnya meninggalkan rumahnya.

Chanyeol hanya melambaikkan tangannya pada mobil Luhan. Begitu dia melihat Luhan menjauh, dia langsung mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dia menekan beberapa digit nomor. Lalu, mengarahkan ponsel itu telinganya.

" _Halo?"_

"Yo, anak itu sakit. Jadi hari ini jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Dia sudah mengalami kesialan."

" _HUH? KENAPA DIA?" Yang diajak bicara langsung berteriak._

"Santai, bung! Kaki kirinya terkilir. Tapi, dia sudah berada di kampus sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol.

" _Ya Tuhan! Aku baru saja mau memulai drama. Dan— Ya Tuhan."_

"Makanya aku peringatkan jangan aneh-aneh." Chanyeol membuka pintu mobilnya.

" _Aku sih inginnya begitu. Namun, rencana tetaplah rencana."_

"Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu."

.

.

.

Mungkin seharusnya Luhan mengikuti saran Chanyeol. Seharusnya dia pergi saja ke dokter dan memeriksakan dirinya. Pasalnya Luhan tidak diizinkan masuk ke kelas Kim _Songsaengnim_. Dan apa yang terjadi sekarang? Dia harus mendekam di perpustakaan bersama setumpuk novel bahasa perancis. Apa hukumannya? Meresensi semua novel itu.

Luhan tidak merasa ada masalah jika novelnya hanya dua maupun empat. Tetapi, ini enam novel! Dan astaga, Luhan saja belum pernah membacanya.

 _Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula._

Mungkin itu adalah peribahasa yang tepat untuk Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan novelnya, Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang baru saja menghampiri Luhan itu.

"Aku baru bisa meresensi tiga novel. Dan Tuhan! Aku hanya sanggup membaca lima halaman." Jawab Luhan.

"Jadi, mengapa kau telat hari ini?"

"Aku terlambat bangun. Lalu, aku terpeleset di kamar mandi pagi ini."

Baekhyun menahan tawanya. "Jadi?"

"Ya sakit! Aku berjalan juga susah!" Jawab Luhan.

"Siapa yang membantumu?"

"Yixing sudah sekolah, kau dan Sehun tidak menjawab teleponku. Jadi aku menelepon Chanyeol _Hyung_. Maaf sekaligus terima kasih."

Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya beberapa kali. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mengerti keadaanmu."

"Jadi, nanti sore bisa temani aku ke dokter?" Pinta Luhan.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah mengerti susahnya memakai kruk. Jika saja dia tidak terlalu perlu dengan kruk ini, mungkin Luhan sudah melemparnya jauh-jauh.

Memang hanya terkilir dan akan sembuh dalam beberapa saat. Namun, rasanya seperti patah tulang saja.

"Besok pagi, aku akan menjemputmu. Bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu selesai memarkirkan mobil Luhan di garasi.

"Tidak merepotkan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Daripada aku dibunuh oleh Sehun."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Ingat! Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Sesering mungkin dikompres dengan es baru." Baekhyun memperingatkan Luhan.

"Aku tahu-aku tahu." Balas Luhan.

"Aku pulang dulu ya, Han." Pamit Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk. Dia melambaikkan tangannya kepada Baekhyun.

Luhan mulai berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan perlahan-lahan. Setelah sampai di pintu, dia mengetuknya dengan perlahan-lahan.

" _GEGE!_ " Pekik Yixing begitu pintu rumah terbuka. Yixing langsung membawa Luhan kepelukannya.

"Aku sudah dengar dari Chanyeol _Hyung_." Yixing membantu Luhan berjalan masuk. "Makanya lain kali jangan salto di kamar mandi. Aku sudah membangunkanmu dari sejam sebelumnya, kau malah menendangku dari tempat tidur."

"Aku tidak ingat, Xing." Luhan menggaruk kepalnya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Apa Sehun _Hyung_ sudah tahu?" Tanya Yixing.

Luhan menggidikkan bahunya. Dia enggan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Melihat kakaknya yang mulai menekuk wajahnya itu, Yixing menepuk bahu Luhan. "Mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

"Tapi, aku merindukannya."

.

.

.

Berhari-hari setelah kejadian kesialan itu, Luhan masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari Sehun. Oh tidak! Luhan mendapatkannya. Terakhir kali dia mendapat teguran untuk jangan menelepon dan mengirimkan pesan singkat dari Sehun. _Well_ , Luhan memang menelepon lelaki jangkung itu beberapa kali karena dia merindukan Sehun.

Bayangkan sudah berhari-hari, Sehun tidak mengabari Luhan barang sekali saja. Oh Tuhan! Ingin rasanya Luhan menghampiri Sehun sekarang. Namun, melihat jadwal yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh Mino _Hyung_ , Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Sehun memang benar-benar sedang berada ditengah popularitasnya.

"Luhan!" Panggil Baekhyun. "Ingin menemaniku jalan-jalan hari ini?"

Luhan menghela napasnya. Tangan kanannya menaruh ponsel diatas meja kantin.

"Kemana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Jalan-jalan mungkin. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau sering murung." Jawab Baekhyun.

Alih-alih menjawab, Luhan malah menyedot susu kotaknya tanpa melihat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa? Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tidak menghubungimu?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk."

Luhan membanting susu kotaknya ke atas meja. Sambil merengut dia menjawab. "Hih! Bagaimana jika dia bilang bahwa 'Jangan telepon aku seperti itu! Jangan kirimi aku pesan singkat seperti itu!'"

"Huh?" Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya. "Memangnya kau mengiriminya sampai berapa banyak?"

"Seribu kali—mungkin." Luhan menunjukkan cengirannya.

Baekhyun langsung memukul kepala Luhan. "Kalau aku jadi dia juga, aku akan memarahimu seperti itu."

"Aku kan hanya khawatir, Baek. Bagaimana jika dia—"

"Berselingkuh dengan yang lain?" Luhan mengangguk mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Han, ku beritahu saja ya. Sehun tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Dia bukan tipe orang yang meninggalkan kekasihnya begitu saja, _okay_? Aku yakin itu."

"Tapi, Baek—"

"Tidak baik berprasangka seperti itu kepada kekasihmu sendiri. Kalian sudah saling percaya. Yakinlah dia akan selalu disampingmu dan tidak pergi segampang itu."

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

"Sudahlah, ketimbang kau sedih seperti itu—"

"—lebih baik kita _shopping_!"

.

.

.

Mungkin seharusnya Luhan menolak ajakan Baekhyun tadi. Berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong ditemani kruk memanglah menyusahkan. Apalagi sekarang ramai sekali orang. Luhan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya itu.

"Baek-ah!" Panggil Luhan sambil menarik ujung jaket Baekhyun dengan pelan.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya—memilih-milih baju sejenak. "Kenapa?"

"Kakiku sakit. Aku pulang duluan, bagaimana?"

"HEH?" Baekhyun langsung meninggikan suaranya. "Ya! Kau tega meninggalkan aku sendirian disini?"

"Kondisinya sekarang memaksa, Baek." Jawab Luhan.

Baekhyun terlihat cemas. Dia memilin-milin tangannya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, _please_."

"Baekhyun!"

" _Please_! Aku takut sendirian." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Telepon saja Chanyeol _Hyung_! Dia pasti mau menemanimu." Saran Luhan.

"Tidak. Dia sedang sibuk."

"Lalu, aku bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi! Setelah ini aku janji kita akan pulang." Baekhyun menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menaruhnya didekat hidung. Tak lupa dia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri—seperti anak anjing yang sangat menggemaskan.

Luhan menghela napasnya. "Baiklah! Aku akan menemanimu."

"YEAY!" Baekhyun meloncat kegirangan ketika mendengar jawaban Luhan itu. sedangkan, Luhan hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata 'Aku tidak mengenalnya!' kepada orang sekitar.

"Kalau begitu mari bantu aku carikan baju yang bagus!"

.

.

.

"Kau hanya membeli itu, Luhan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eung!" Luhan mengangguk sambil memegang _dogtag_ itu. "Sehun pernah berkata kalau dia menginginkan kalung ini. Jadi aku akan membelikannya."

Luhan merogoh kantungnya dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang won.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Iya, Baek. Aku serius." Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan mengantungi _dogtag_ nya itu.

"Ada yang ingin kau beli lagi?"

"Hmm... Kurasa tidak."

"Sudah ingin pulang?"

"Yup! Aku sudah merindukan kasur." Luhan tertawa kecil.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menyusuri jalanan Myeongdong itu. Mereka asyik tertawa sampai Luhan berkata—

"Baek! Bukankah itu Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk seorang lelaki jangkung dengan masker yang baru keluar dari cafe itu.

"Huh yang mana?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Yang itu! Ya Tuhan! Itu!" Luhan menunjuk lelaki itu bertubi-tubi.

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini, Baek? Sendirian lagi. Lebih baik aku menghampirinya!" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Ya, Luhan! Tunggu ak—"

"—ku." Baekhyun terdiam begitu melihat Luhan berhenti berjalan.

Luhan terdiam membeku begitu melihat Sehun bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena tertutupi kacamata.

"Luhan!" Baekhyun menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

"Baek, Sehun berselingkuh?" Tanya Luhan tidak percaya.

"Tidak, Luhan. Tidak mung—"

Luhan mengabaikan jawaban lelaki berambut hitam itu. Dia langsung berjalan cepat menuju Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" Panggil Luhan begitu dia sampai dihadapan Sehun. "Kau tega?"

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku?" Luhan berdecih. "Kau tanya aku? Siapa perempuan itu? Kau bilang kau sedang sibuk? Oh Ya Tuhan! Jadi ini yang kau maksud jangan-menelepon-maupun-mengirimkan-pesan-singkat huh?"

"Bukan itu, Luhan. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku di sekitar si—"

"Omong kosong."

"Lu, aku bisa jelas—"

"Aku tidak mau dengar apapun darimu." Bersama ucapannya itu, Luhan meninggalkan Sehun.

"Lu?" Baekhyun bertanya begitu Luhan lewat dihadapannya.

"Tidak sekarang, Baek. Aku ingin sendiri."

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dia yakin jika sekarang ia sudah berada di rumah, Luhan pasti sudah menangis dengan heboh. Kecewa? Tentu. Luhan selalu menjaga perasaan Sehun bahkan saat mereka berjauhan. Apakah ini balasan dari Sehun? Luhan sepertinya tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Ya! Jangan mengejarku!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengintip ke belakang sedikit. Matanya menangkap sosok Oh Sehun tengah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

Luhan kembali berjalan. Dia menggigit bibirnya kesal.

 _Apa sih yang diinginkan Oh Sehun?_ Setidaknya itu ada dipikiran Luhan. Luhan tidak munafik jika ada perasaan senang diantara kekesalannya sekarang.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan mengejarku!" Luhan menghentakkan kaki kanannya dengan kesal. Dia membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sehun.

Sehun menggidikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak mengejarmu. Aku hanya berjalan dibelakangmu."

Luhan mendengus kesal. "Menyebalkan! Oh Sehun menyebalkan!"

"Kenapa kakimu?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Itu urusanku, pendek."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan. Dia merentangkan lengannya seraya menggiring Luhan kepelukannya.

"Maaf... aku sedang kesal kemarin. Makanya aku berkata seperti itu." ucap Sehun begitu lengannya merengkuh Luhan.

"Ya! Ini tempat ramai, Sehun." Luhan meronta-ronta dipelukan Sehun. Dia khawatir jika ada fans yang menangkap Sehun tengah berpelukan dengannya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak peduli. Luhan-ah, percayalah! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja demi perempuan lain."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan mendengarkanku seorang, _okay_?" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Ya, aku berjanji."

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" Tanya Sehun sambil membantu Luhan berjalan menuju rumah Luhan.

"Aku terjatuh di kamar mandi." Jawab Luhan.

"Lalu, apa yang dokter katakan?"

"Mereka bilang hanya terkilir dan aku dipaksa Baekhyun menggunakan kruk sialan ini!"

"Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun benar. Jangan salahkan dia."

"Uh? Mengapa kau membelanya?" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sehun mendekatkan kepalanya ke muka Luhan. Dengan cepat dia mencuri ciuman dari Luhan.

"Ya! _Pervert_!" Luhan memukul bahu Sehun.

"Kau sangat menggemaskan jika begitu, Han." Ujar Sehun menggoda Luhan.

Luhan membuang pandangannya ke bawah. Luhan yakin pipinya sudah memerah sekarang.

"Ya! Jawab aku!" pekik Luhan.

"Karena kau itu tidak bisa diam. Bahkan kaki terluka seperti ini kau masih bisa berlari tadikan. Ya walaupun lam— AW!" Luhan menyikut tulang rusuk Sehun.

"Ya! Sakit!" Pekik Sehun.

"Jangan berlebihan, Sehun." Luhan memutar bola matanya.

"Aku tidak berlebihan, Luhan."

"Itu berlebihan."

"Tidak."

"Iya."

"Tidak.

"IYA!"

"Terserah kau sajalah. Aku mengalah kali ini." Balas Sehun sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan.

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sehun.

"Istirahat yang cukup, eoh? Jangan membuat diriku khawatir."

"Baiklah!"

Sehun mendaratkan bibirnya dipuncak kepala Luhan. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya."

.

.

.

Luhan tidak pernah tahu bahwa perkataan Sehun di Myeongdong itu hanya berumur dua pekan. Pagi ini, ketika dia masih asyik menonton televisi, Yixing datang tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya. Luhan hanya menyeritkan dahinya itu ketika dia melihat Yixing yang tengah ketakutan itu.

" _Apa?" Tanya Luhan._

" _ **Ge**_ _itu—" Dengan ragu Yixing memberikan ponselnya kepada Luhan._

" _Apa sih?" Luhan berkata dengan tidak suka. Luhan mengambil ponsel Yixing itu._

" _Pembalap Oh Sehun tertangkap kamera tengah berkencan dengan model Jung Krystal. Keduanya diketahui sudah bersama sejak tiga bulan lalu." Luhan membaca berita yang dibuka Yixing. "Ohaha, ini sih—EH?"_

" _Xing dia—" Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya begitu melihat foto Sehun dan Krystal yang tengah berciuman namun, menunduk itu—setidaknya itu yang tertulis diartikel itu._

" _ **Ge**_ _! Jangan kemakan berita begitu saja. Ingat kau harus selalu percaya pada Sehun_ _ **Hyung**_ _! Lihatlah, foto ini gelap. Bisa saja mereka hanya mengobrol saja." Yixing memotong ucapan Luhan itu._

" _Xing tapi—"_

 _Yixing menaruh kedua tangannya dibahu Luhan. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan pergi begitu saja. Percayalah padaku."_

Luhan tidak bisa membohongi dirinya jika dia sangat ketakutan kali ini. Berkali-kali dia mencoba menelepon Sehun, tetapi lelaki tinggi itu tidak menangkatnya. Apakah ini tanda jika Sehun benar-benar telah berpaling darinya?

 _Tidak Luhan. Tidak. Ingat apa kata Sehun? Tetaplah percaya pada ucapan Sehun._ Pikir Luhan. Setidaknya rentetan kalimat itu membuatnya sedikit tenang.

 _Drrtt drtt_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar. Sebuah panggilan dari Sehun telah sampai. Dengan cepat Luhan mengangkatnya.

"Sehun-ah!"

" _Ya, Han. Maaf tadi aku sibuk."_

"Sehun-ah berita itu—"

" _Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini? Aku ingin berbicara beberapa hal denganmu."_

"Baiklah. Dimana?"

" _Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya segera."_ Dengan begitu, Sehun menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

Luhan bisa menghela napasnya dengan lega sekarang.

 _Drrt drtt_

Ponsel Luhan kembali bergetar. Sebuah pesan singkat telah sampai. Dia langsung membukanya.

 **From: Sehunnie~**

 _Temui aku di resto Athena Hotel jam 4. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjemputmu. Keadaannya tidak memungkinkan._

Luhan menyeritkan dahinya. _Apa ini?_ Pikirnya.

Dia tidak bohong jika dia memiliki perasaan buruk tentang Sehun, dia, dan hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Jalanan Seoul selalu padat, apalagi sore ini. Jam di mobilnya sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ya Tuhan! Dia sangat takut jika Sehun akan menunggunya terlalu lama. Salahkan saja perbaikan jalan yang sedang terlaksana diujung jalan itu.

Luhan mengambil ponselnya. Dengan cepat dia mengetik pesan singkat untuk Sehun.

 **To: Sehunnie**

 _Aku dalam perjalanan. Jalanannya sangat padat. Maafkan aku._

Setelah itu, Luhan menaruh ponselnya di _dashboard_ mobilnya. Begitu dia melihat jalanan mulai renggang, Luhan langsung menginjak pedal gasnya.

Tak butuh waktu hingga sepuluh menit, Luhan telah sampai di Athena Hotel. Hanya perlu memakirkan setelah itu dia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun.

Luhan mengunci mobilnya dan berjalan masuk ke lobby hotel itu. Sangat mewah adalah kesan pertama yang Luhan rasakan. Mata Luhan berkeliaran di lobby itu mencari Sehun.

"Sehun-ah!" Luhan berlari kepada seseorang dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam itu.

Yang dituju Luhan itu menjauhkan pandangannya dari ponsel. Dia tersenyum menatap Luhan. "Sudah sampai, eoh? Aku padahal berniat menyusulmu tadi."

Luhan mengangguk. "Ada perbaikan jalan tadi, makanya sangat lama."

"Kau lapar? Aku yakin kau sudah lapar sekarang." Ujar Sehun.

"Sangat! Sangat!"

Sehun merangkul Luhan. "Aku yang traktir malam ini. Jadi makan yang banyak."

"Tidak perlu kau bilang aku akan menghabiskan seluruh makanan disini." Luhan mengibaskan tangannya.

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum manis begitu melihat _lasagna_ pesanannya mendarat diatas mejanya. Dia langsung mengambil garpu yang tersedia disampingnya.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." Ujar _waiter_ itu.

"Uh Terima kasih!" Balas Luhan.

Baru satu detik _waiter_ itu pergi, Luhan menyendokkan _lasagna_ itu ke mulutnya. Persetan dengan yang namanya anggun, perut Luhan keroncongan minta diisi sekarang.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Makannya pelan-pelan, pendek! Seperti ada yang ingin memintanya saja."

"Aku lapar tahu. L-A-P-A-R! Biasanya kau akan meminta makananku." Balas Luhan.

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Dasar pelit!"

"Biarin. Prioritas perutku itu nomor satu, _okay_?"

Tak butuh dua menit, piring _lasagna_ itu sudah kosong melompong. Sehun hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Ya Tuhan." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ya! Kau pikir kau makan seperti apa? Jika di rumah, kau bisa makan lebih parah daripada ini." Balas Luhan dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Hei! Pelankan suaramu itu!" Ucap Sehun sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya diatas mulutnya.

"Biarkan saja." Luhan menggidikkan bahunya.

"Luhan-ah." Sehun memajukkan duduknya—menjadi lebih dekat dengan Luhan. "Ingat apa tujuan awal aku menyuruhmu ke sini?"

Luhan menangguk. "Ingat! Kenapa? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Err—itu—aku yakin kau sudah membaca artikel tentangku pagi ini, bukan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentang Krystal itu? Tentu saja sudah."

"Jadi begini—"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin membahasnya? Sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku percaya denganmu. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku, kan?"

Sehun menghela napasnya sejenak. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Han."

"Jadi? Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang berita itu benar?"

"Huh?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak menatap Sehun.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

Yang Luhan harapkan kali ini adalah tawa Sehun bersama dengan perkataan _'Tentu saja aku bercanda bodoh. Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja!'_

Namun, Sehun malah menatapnya datar.

"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar berkata hal itu benar-benar terjadi dan aku tidak bercanda?"

 **TBC**

* * *

Halooo semuanyaaaaaa~~~

Finally bisa up cerita ini juga setelah hampir satu tahun ngendep aja di laptopku XD. Dan aku bener-bener minta maaf karena updatenya ngaret sengaret-ngaretnya XD. Ada beberapa alasan yang buat aku harus hiatus nulis selama setahun kemarin. Tapi, mulai sekarang aku bakalan mulai update lagi. Kemaren banyak yang minta cerita ini jadi kumpulan gitu, dan WELL BAKALAN JADI KUMPULAN CERITA LOOOH~~

Aku gatau masih ada yang nungguin apa enggak. btw makasih banyak buat yang udah review chapter sebelumnya makasih banget bahkan buat yang numpang lewat sekalipun. dan maaf kalo chapter kali ini kurang memuaskan.

Last but not the least,

REVIEW JUSEYOOOO~~~ *bbuing bbuing bareng Hunhan*


	4. Promise me? (2)

XingBubble Present:

Promise me?

Main Cast: Sehun & Luhan.

Other Cast: Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Lay, Krystal F(X), Victoria F(X), Jonghyun SHINee, Mino WINNER.

Rating: T.

Disclaimer: I own nothing beside the plot.

Summary: Sehun digosipkan berkencan dengan model papan atas bernama Jung Krystal. Benarkah itu?

 _ **Warning!**_ **Yaoi | BL | AU | Typo(s) | Italic=Flashback | Really really long and boring chapter**

* * *

" _Bagaimana jika aku bilang berita itu benar?"_

" _Huh?"_

 _Luhan terdiam sejenak menatap Sehun._

" _Kau bercanda kan?"_

 _Yang Luhan harapkan kali ini adalah tawa Sehun bersama dengan perkataan 'Tentu saja aku bercanda bodoh. Mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu begitu saja!'_

 _Namun, Sehun malah menatapnya datar._

" _Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar berkata hal itu benar-benar terjadi dan aku tidak bercanda?"_

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam menatap Sehun. "Jadi... semua itu benar, Sehun-ah?"

Sehun masih menatap Luhan dengan datar. Sampai—

"Ya! bodoh sekali. Ya tidaklah. Mana mungkin." Sehun menyentil dahi Luhan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Se—Sehun-ah?"

"Aku bilang **TIDAK** , Lu." Jawab Sehun. " **TIDAK BENAR**."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. "Jadi apa maksudmu, Tuan Oh? Kau berbohong?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Entahlah. Reaksimu lucu."

"OH YA TUHAN, OH SEHUN! INGIN SEKALI AKU MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG! KAU KIRA INI SEMUA CANDAAN?" Luhan berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Jadi kau kira apa? Semuanya juga tahu kalau aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, pendek." Sehun mengacak-acak rambut Luhan.

"Aish! Jangan membuatku kesal seperti ini! Tinggal bilang tidak apa susahnya sih? Harus memakai drama aneh seperti tadi? Kau tidak tahu jika aku hampir menangis? Oh Ya Tuhan!" Oceh Luhan.

"Aku hanya ingin membuka obrolan serius kita." Sehun berkata dengan nada serius.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingatkan kita akan membicarakan beberapa hal?"

.

.

.

"Angkat dagumu ke atas sedikit, dan—selesai pemotretan kita hari ini!"

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya."

"Kau tetap mengagumkan seperti biasanya." Fotografer itu menepuk bahu Sehun.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya." Jawab Sehun.

Sehun berlalu dan menghampiri Mino, _Manager_ nyayang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana dengan _planner_ yang aku minta? Apa kau sudah mencarinya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Aku sudah menemukannya. Dia sepupuku. Jadi rahasiamu akan aman." Jawab Mino.

"Baiklah! Terima kasih _Hyung_."

" _Sajangnim_ tetap memintamu untuk menanda-tangani kontrak dengan perusahaan itu—kau tahu yang mana, bukan?"

Sehun menyeritkan dahinya. "Dengan model itu?"

Mino mengangguk. "Yup. Jangan membuatku susah. _Sajangnim_ sudah menerorku akhir-akhir ini, kau tahu?"

Sehun mendecakkan lidahnya. "Oh Ya Tuhan! Mengapa orang itu menyebalkan sekali? Aku tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan perempuan."

"Aku sudah bilang jangan membuatku susah." Mino memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Baiklah. Akan kupertimbangkan lagi! Kali ini 70% kemungkinannya!"

Mino menepuk bahu Sehun dengan pelan. "Nah begitu."

"Apakah besok aku memiliki jadwal?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sepertinya kosong." Jawab Mino. "Kau ingin mengurus hal itu, huh?"

Sehun tertawa. "Kau tahu saja, _Hyung_."

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam menatap ponselnya. Dia menimbang-nimbang untuk menghubungi si pendek itu. Dia menekan tombol pesan singkat itu. namun, tiba-tiba saja dia mengurungkan niatnya.

 _Ingat Oh Sehun! Tetaplah ingat pada rencanamu!_ Bisik Sehun.

Sehun menendang tembok dihadapannya dengan kesal. Kemarin Mino baru saja berkata bahwa dia tidak memiliki jadwal sehingga dia bisa bebas. Namun, apa? Dia mendapat jadwal bertubi-tubi yang cukup membuatnya kesal. Apalagi pemotretan dengan wanita. Huh!

 **Sehari sebelumnya**.

" _Sajangnim. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku tidak ingin memiliki kontrak dengan perempuan, eoh? Kau boleh menyuruhku kerja di majalah porno. Tapi, wanita? Heol! Aku tidak sudi!" Ujar Sehun._

 _Ya Tuhan! Dia baru saja pulang pemotretan. Tiba-tiba saja dia diseret Mino ke sini karena alasan kontrak—yang pasti Sehun tolak._

" _Sehun-sshi! Aku tau. Tapi, perusahaan ini menawarkan bayaran tinggi." Balas Sajangnim sambil menyandarkan badannya di kursi._

" _Jonghyun hyung!"_

" _Sayang jika kau tolak. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sajangnim—Jonghyun itu._

" _Hyu—Sajangnim, Aku minta maaf. Tapi, bukankah pekerjaan utamaku lebih menghasilkan banyak uang? Maksudku lagipula masih banyak iklan yang kubintangi memberikan bayaran tinggi." Sehun menatap Jonghyun dengan sedikit kesal. "Aku tidak ingin, Sajangnim. Asalkan ini kontrak kerja dengan Miranda Kerr mungkin baru aku akan menerimanya!"_

" _Ya Tuhan! Sehun-ah! Hentikan sikap keras kepalamu itu! Aku meminta ini dengan susah payah jika kau tahu."_

 _Sehun menyeritkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu, Sajangnim?"_

 _Jonghyun_ _merubah suaranya menjadi lebih rendah. "Kau tahu orientasi seksualmu bukan? Seminggu yang lalu perusahaan kita tiba-tiba kedatangan sebuah e-mail dari wartawan yang berisi berita tentangmu."_

" _Awalnya aku biasa saja. Sampai aku menemukan tulisan jika 'Pembalap Oh Sehun adalah seorang gay.' Dan bahkan dia akan mengikutimu untuk beberapa hari ke depan."_

 _Jonghyun melipat tangannya diatas meja. "Aku tahu kau membangun karirmu dengan susah payah. Aku juga tidak ingin menghancurkan karirmu hanya dengan gossip yang merupakan fakta itu. Jadi aku dengan susah payah mencari kontrak kerja dengan perempuan demi melindungimu."_

 _Sehun masih terdiam—terkejut akan perkataan Jonghyun itu._

" _Jadi bagaimana? Tetap dengan egomu itu atau melindungi kekasihmu itu serta karirmu?" Tanya Jonghyun_ **.**

 _Sehun sadar pertanyaan itu adalah mutlak. Dengan berat hati, Sehun menjawab—_

" _Baiklah. Aku akan menandatangani kontrak itu."_

"Ah! Silahkan masuk!" Suara itu membuat Sehun melempar tatapannya pada pintu _waiting room_ yang terbuka lebar.

Mata Sehun membulat begitu dia bertatapan dengan seseorang cantik disana. Wajah oval itu sangat tidak asing. Dia rasa dia pernah bertemu sebelumnya—selain di poster maupun iklan di tv.

"Hai, Sehun-sshi! Senang bertemu dengamu!" Perempuan itu menghampiri Sehun sambil tersenyum manis.

"Krystal?" Tanya Sehun. "Jung Krystal?"

"Oh, kau benar. Namaku memang Krystal." Jawab Perempuan itu—Krystal.

"Bukan!" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Kau Krystal yang dulu pernah sekolah di Busan, bukan? Krystal yang suka memakai topi merah? Ketua kelas 10-3? Rumahmu dulu dekat restoran yang menjual—"

"Menjual _seafood_? Kau benar, Sehun-sshi. Jangan-jangan kau—"

"Bodoh! Krystal bodoh! Aku Oh Sehun. Kita dulu pernah sekelas selama dua tahun. Kau lupa?"

Krystal terdiam sesaat. Sampai akhirnya dia menepuk kedua tangannya. "Ah iya! Oh Sehun! Lama tidak berjumpa, eoh? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik! Kau sudah banyak berubah, ya?"

Krystal memukul bahu Sehun dengan lembut. "Hey! Ada-ada saja kau ini!"

"Mohon bantuannya, Krystal." Sehun membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Mohon bantuannya juga, Sehun-ah."

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan dengan sedikit berlari menuju ruangan Jonghyun. Pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah dikejutkan dengan berita tentangnya yang menjadi _headline_ di internet. _Well_ , jika tentang perkembangan kariernya, Sehun mungkin cuek-cuek saja. Apalagi, dia akan kembali mengikuti F1 musim depan.

Namun, apa yang dia lihat barusan membuatnya ingin meninju siapapun yang ia lihat pagi itu juga? _Gossip_ kencannya dengan Krystal. Ayolah mereka memang teman lama. Namun, apakah tidak terlalu kejam jika menulis berita seperti itu untuk seseorang yang baru saja bertemu? Bagaimana jika Krystal sudah memiliki pacar? Bukankah Sehun yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanannya? Bukankah Sehun yang akan disalahkan?

Demi Tuhan! Demi berita ini, Sehun rela pergi ke kantor agensi—bahkan dia belum sempat mandi maupun sarapan. Ingin rasanya Sehun mencabik-cabik siapapun yang menulis berita itu.

"Jonghyun _hyung_!"Suara Sehun meninggi begitu dia berhasil membuka pintu ruangan milik Jonghyun.

"Apa? Jangan berteriak seperti itu! Aku tidak tuli." Jonghyun mendecakkan lidahnya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Sehun berjalan menuju Jonghyun.

"APA? APA?" Tanya Jonghyun dengan kesal.

Sehun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil memberikan selembar kertas hasil _printout_ berita kencan dirinya dan Krystal kepada Jonghyun.

Dengan malas Jonghyun mengambil kertas tersebut. Dia membacanya sebentar. "Lalu?"

"Mengapa bertanya lalu? Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, bukan?"

"Iya, aku tahu. Kenapa berita ini berada di internet, bukan? Dan jawabanku adalah 'Lalu?'. Ini bagus, Sehun-ah. Setidaknya nama kalian akan naik dan saham akan naik. Sisi positifnya adalah setidaknya berita tentang _gay_ itu tidak ada di internet lagi." Jawab Jonghyun.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dengan keras. " _Hyu—_ tidak— _Sajangnim_. Kenapa tidak beritahu aku lebih dulu?"

"Kenapa? Aku tahu jawabanmu pasti 'Tidak', 'Ogah'. Lagipula ini sudah tertulis di kontrakmu waktu itu. Dan ini juga membantu _brand_ tersebut." Jelas Jonghyun.

Sehun berdecih. "Baiklah-baiklah."

.

.

.

Sehun terdiam menatap kaki-kakinya di tanah. Kepalanya masih sakit setelah pembicaraan dengan Jonghyun _hyung_ tadi. Sehun rasa hal itu membebani dirinya. Ingin sekali dia protes dengan Jonghyun untuk hal ini. Tapi, lelaki jangkung itu tidak bisa berkutik jika berita kencannya adalah bagian dari kontrak.

Sehun mengencangkan pegangannya pada rantai ayunan disampingnya. "Bagaimana ini Luhan?" Bisik Sehun

"Sehun-ah!" Suara itu memanggil Sehun. Sontak Sehun melempar tatapannya pada orang yang memanggilnya.

"Krystal!" Balas Sehun. "Cepat sekali kau sampai. Aku saja baru meneleponmu barusan."

"Kebetulan aku sedang berada disekitar sini." Jawab Krystal.

Krystal menundudukkan badannya di ayunan tepat disamping Sehun. "Kenapa bertemu di taman bermain seperti ini, eoh? Kita bisa bertemu di cafe dekat kantor agensimu."

"Tidak. Disana banyak sekali orang. Lagipula aku ingin menghirup udara segar." Jawab Sehun.

"Disini bisa lebih parah. Bagaimana jika tertangkap kamera? Bodoh." Krystal tertawa kecil.

"Biarkanlah. Toh itu juga yang diinginkan, bukan?"

"Kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa temanku sangat putus asa?"

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu setuju dengan kontrak itu. Maksudku, mengapa harus ada _gossip_? Berlebihan, bukan?"

"Aku tahu." Jawab Krystal.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kekasihmu marah?" Tanya Sehun.

Krystal tertawa. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh, Krystal. Aku tanya bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, Sehun-ah." Jawab Krystal.

Sehun mengangguk. "Bagus kalau begitu. Aku tidak harus repot-repot berurusan dengan orang lain. Hanya saja—"

"Kenapa?"

"—Aku memiliki kekasih. Aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya kepada dia."

Krystal membulatkan matanya. "Wah! Jadi benar kau sudah berpacaran?"

"Yup. Kami sudah lama berpacaran, jika kau ingin tahu!" Jawab Sehun.

"Jadi apakah berita itu benar?"

"Tentu," Sehun berbisik, "dan juga kami akan merayakan _anniversary_ sebentar lagi."

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , apa benar ini tempatnya?" Tanya Sehun.

"Benar! Berapa kali sih aku harus berkata 'benar'." Balas Mino sambil memutar bola matanya.

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Kau yakin di Gangnam?"

"IYA OH SEHUN! BERAPA KALI LAGI AKU HARUS MENJAWAB AKU YAKIN, HUH?" Pekik Mino.

"Jika saja aku tidak berhutang padamu karena kontrak itu, aku pasti sudah menonton pertandingan bola." Jawaban Mino itu membuat Sehun tertawa dengan kuat.

"Salah sendiri! Kau sudah berjanji akan mengajakku ke sini tanpa harus menyasar dan mengosongkan jadwalku—walaupun masih ada beberapa." Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mino hanya menghembuskan napasnya dengan kesal. "Cepat turun atau ku potong penismu itu!"

Sehun masih terkikik-kikik. "Baiklah aku akan turun."

Sehun membuka pintu mobilnya dan berjalan menuju toko—diikuti Mino yang masih menggerutu. Tak lupa dia memakai kacamata hitam serta masker.

Begitu pintu toko itu terbuka, seorang wanita menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat.

"Selamat datang!" Sapa wanita itu. Dengan buru-buru dia menaruh vas bunga di atas meja dan berlari ke arah Mino dan Sehun.

"Victoria!" Balas Mino.

"Ah! Mino! Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang secepat ini." Balas wanita itu—Victoria.

"Dia yang memintaku." Mino melirik Sehun.

"Ah kau pasti Oh Sehun, bukan?" Tanya Victoria. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga."

.

.

.

"Jadi aku sudah membuat beberapa rincian sesuai dengan yang kau katakan dengan Mino kemarin." Victoria menyodorkan kertas berisi tulisan itu. "Jadi kita akan membuat _dinner_ romantis. Aku sudah memilih berbagai tempatnya, bagaimana?"

"Di pantai, di gedung, atau bagaimana di taman?" Saran Victoria.

"Kurasa kita harus menghilangkan taman serta pantai. Jadi aku akan memilih gedung." Jawab Sehun.

"Bagaimana jika kita menyewa _hall_? Jadi kita menghias tempat tersebut dengan romantis. Dan juga aku sudah dengar dari Mino kalau kau ingin menyewa kamar untuk dihias-hias dengan foto, kan?"

"Aku setuju." Sehun mengangguk. "Kau bisa mengurusnya agar tidak ketahuan—ya kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

Victoria mengangguk. "Tentu! Tentu saja! Itu termasuk prioritas utama bagi kami! Tenang saja aku tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini. Kami bisa menjamin hal tersebut. Kalau sampai kebocoran, nama Mino bisa jelek karenaku, bukan?"

"Bagaimana? Sejauh ini setuju dengan rincian yang kuberikan?" Tanya Victoria.

"Aku setuju."

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sebenarnya dia sedikit mengantuk hari ini dikarenakan rapat yang membosankan. Rasanya dia ingin berendam dengan air hangat, lalu meminum cokelat hangat ditambah berceloteh dengan Luhan tentang kegiatannya hari ini. Err mungkin Sehun harus mencoret rencana terakhirnya. Dia harus tetap pada rencananya. Bagaimana pun dia harus tetap pada rencananya.

"Hoi!" Suara itu menyapa Sehun.

Sehun menatap orang yang menyapanya itu. Lampu rumah Sehun masih belum dihidupkan sehingga Sehun tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Dia menautkan alisnya—menebak-nebak siapa orang yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu. Sampai akhirnya—

"Oh, Baekhyun." Balas Sehun ketika dia berhasil menekan saklar disampingnya. "Kau benar-benar datang, huh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Mana mungkin aku tidak ingin membantu _hyung_!"

Sehun mengancungkan jempol kanannya. " _Good job_!"

"Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Apa dia mulai menyadari 'kehilanganku'?" Sehun berjalan menuju ruang keluarga.

"Sejauh ini dia masih berpikiran kalau kau sibuk." Jawab Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Sehun dibelakangnya.

"Dia sudah membaca berita kencanku?" Sehun mendudukkan badannya di sofa empuk.

"Hmm..." Baekhyun menaruh tangannya di dagu. "Kurasa belum. Dia sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Ya kau tahu sendirikan anak itu terkadang terlalu terobsesi."

"Aku heran _anniversary_ nya saja masih bulan depan. Kenapa harus dimulai dari sekarang, _hyung_?"

Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang tengah keheranan itu. "Apa salahnya jika mempersiapkannya dari jauh-jauh hari?"

"Bukan itu maksudku!" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didada. "Drama mengerjai Luhan."

Sehun tertawa. "Kenapa? Jika seminggu sebelum hari H aku mendiamkannya, rasanya terlalu _mainstream_."

"Ya Tuhan! Kau lebih memilih apa yang kau sebut _anti-mainstream_ ketimbang perasaan Luhan?" Baekhyun menaikkan suaranya.

"Toh Luhan akan berterima kasih kepadaku setelahnya." Jawab Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah izin dengan Krystal tentang berita kencanmu?"

Sehun menyeritkan dahinya. "Izin apa? Itu bagian dari kontrak, Baek."

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Sampai Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Baek." Panggil Sehun.

Yang dipanggil menyahut. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika kita melibatkan Krystal pada rencana kali ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun, Baekhyun langsung membulatkan matanya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku ingin melihat keseriusan Luhan padaku." Jawab Sehun ditambah _poker face_ nya.

"Luhan tentu serius denganmu, _hyung_." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Dia hanya heran mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja berpikir 'bagaimana jika aku melamarnya disaat _anniversary'_."

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Sehun itu. "K-kau? Se-se-serius?"

Sehun menatap lelaki berambut cokelat itu dengan malas. "Tidak, Baek. Aku hanya bercanda."

Baekhyun masih setia membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. " _H-hyung_?"

"YA TENTULAH! MEMANGNYA AKU SEDANG BERCANDA? AKU SERIUS DENGAN UCAPANKU!"

.

.

.

"Jadi seperti itu, Krystal." Sehun menatap wanita cantik dihadapannya. Dia masih sibuk membaca ekspresi wajah Krystal apakah dia setuju atau tidak. "Bagaimana apakah kau setuju membantuku?"

Setelah perbincangan panjang dengan Baekhyun, akhirnya mereka setuju untuk menyeret Krystal dalam drama mari-kita-melihat-keseriusan-Luhan. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak dengan alasan dia takut Krystal akan membocorkannya ke teman terdekatnya— _well, who knows_ jika Krystal memiliki niat jahat.

" _Aku tidak mau, hyung! Bagaimana jika anak itu memiliki niat terselubung denganmu? Maksudku kalian memang rekan kerja. Tapi, bagaimana jika Krystal membocorkannya?"_

Dan hal itu berhasil Sehun tepis dengan berkata—

" _Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak dulu. Jadi jangan khawatir."_

Dan jawaban Baekhyun?

" _Baiklah jika kau sudah mengenalnya sejak lama."_ Ditambah dengan helaan napas.

Sehun rasa dia sedikit tidak tahu diri. Dia tiba-tiba menelepon Krystal untuk menemuinya hanya untuk membicarakan hal ini—ditengah pemotretan Krystal. Dan beruntungnya, wanita cantik itu tidak marah. Malahan dia menjawab dia akan menemui Sehun saat istirahatnya di cafe dekat tempat pemotretannya. Ya walaupun jauh, Sehun setidaknya berterima kasih karena teman kecilnya itu bersedia meluangkan waktu diantara kesibukkan itu.

"Hmm..." Krystal mengetuk dagunya. "Hanya membantu membuatnya cemburu, bukan?"

"Iya! Ditambah ya sesekali membantuku mencari apa saja yang kuperlukan untuk _anniversary_ nanti. Bagaimana?" Sehun menggigit bibirnya cemas. Dia sedikit takut Krystal akan menolak permintaannya ini.

"Ayolah, Krys. Kau kan sangat pintar dalam memilih sesuatu dan juga kau penuh dengan ide-ide unik." Bujuk Sehun.

Krystal masih terdiam. Sampai akhirnya—

"Baiklah! Aku akan membantumu." Jawab Krystal.

"Serius?" Sehun menatap Krystal dengan kaget.

Krystal mengangguk dengan mantap. "Aku serius."

"Terima kasih, Krys!" Sehun mengacak rambut Krystal dengan gemas.

"Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" Krystal memukul Sehun dengan kesal. Tidakkah Sehun tahu dia harus menghabiskan waktu cukup lama untuk menata rambutnya.

Sehun melirik jam tangan silver yang melingkar ditangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

"Hmm... Krys, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke agensiku untuk mengurus beberapa hal." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Huh? Sudah ingin kembali?" Krystal ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Iya. Aku akan meminta _Sajangnim_ untuk 'memanasi' berita kencan kita. Setidaknya aku ingin melihat respon si manis." Sehun tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Krystal lagi.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan! Hubungi aku jika dia sudah mengetahuinya!" Krystal melambaikkan tangannya pada Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan badannya. Dia berjalan menjauhi Krystal sambil bersenandung—kesenangan.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruangan _Sajangnim_ itu. Bibirnya masih setia bersenandung kecil. Tentu dia masih senang dengan jawaban Krystal tadi yang setuju untuk membantunya. Temannya itu memang tidak pernah mengecewakan Sehun. Setidaknya _team_ mereka akan semakin bagus. _Teamwork_ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Keduanya sangat cekatan. Ditambah Victoria serta Krystal yang kreatif. Sehun sangat yakin kejutannya kali ini akan menjadi spektakuler.

"Hei!" Tangan itu menepuk bahu Sehun.

Dengan cepat Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. "Oh, kau _hyung_." Balas Sehun begitu dia melihat Mino disana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mino.

"Aku hanya ingin ke ruangan _Sajangnim_." Jawab Sehun.

"Untuk apa? Lebih baik kau ke ruangan rapat sekarang."

"Membicarakan berita kencan tempo hari."

Mino menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. "Lagi? Sudahlah lagipula isinya tidak terlalu berlebi—"

"Aku ingin memintanya melebih-lebihkan." Potong Sehun.

Begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun, Mino menyeritkan dahinya. "Serius?"

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Yup!"

"Tiba-tiba sekali. Kenapa? Siapa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran, huh?"

"Aku ingin melihat keseriusan si pendek itu—ya kau tahu siapa. Aku hanya ingin memantapkan hatiku saja apakah aku bisa melamarnya atau tidak saat _anniversary_ nanti."

"Sehun-ah. Itu terlalu kekanak-kanakkan." Tolak Mino terhadap ide Sehun. "Mendiaminya lalu membawa-bawa orang lain untuk memanas-manasinya? Aku yakin kau sudah mengetahui hal itu sejak awal."

"Aku tahu. Hanya saja ini tidak berlebihan, _hyung_. Aku hanya meminjam nama Krystal pada berita itu dan melebih-lebihkan isinya." Sehun menyenderkan badannya pada tembok dibelakangnya. "Lagipula Krystal tidak keberatan dan aku juga mengenalnya sudah lama."

Mino menghela napasnya. "Aku sudah memberikan saran. Jadi jika terjadi apa-apa, aku sudah mengingatkanmu dan aku tidak akan ikut campur dalam hal ini."

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Jadi sekarang temui bos. Setelah ini jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi. Kita akan membicarakan beberapa hal di ruangan rapat." Bersama dengan ucapan itu Mino pergi dari hadapan Sehun.

"Ya!" Jawab Sehun mematuhi perintah Mino.

Mata cokelat Sehun masih menatap punggung Mino yang perlahan mulai menghilang dari jangkauan pandangannya. Apa sih yang ada dipikiran Mino sampai dia berkata seperti itu? Sehun bahkan tahu busuk-busuknya Krystal. Dan _hell_! Kalau pun terjadi apa-apa, Krystal juga sudah tahu dia memiliki kekasih, bukan?

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sekilas. ' _Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa.'_ Batin Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum puas menatap majalah yang tengah dia pegang itu. Fotonya bersama Krystal tengah mengobrol di cafe menghiasi _cover_ majalah serta tulisan 'Oh Sehun, Pembalap Terkenal Tengah Menjalin Kasih dengan Jung Krystal?' dicetak dengan ukuran besar. Dan oh! Jangan lupakan bonus tiga halaman penuh membahas Sehun dan Krystal.

 _Sajangnim_ tercintanya itu memang tidak pernah membuat Sehun kecewa—ya walaupun pernah beberapa kali. Padahal mereka kemarin baru membahas hal ini. Tahu-tahu ketika dia baru sampai di lokasi pemotretan, majalah itu sudah sampai ditangannya.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya Mino melirik Sehun yang sudah dua jam itu hanya tersenyum-senyum melihat majalah itu.

"Tentu. Ini bahkan melebihi ekspektasiku." Jawab Sehun.

Mino menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apakah ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tidak-tidak." Jawab Sehun. "Aku hanya meminta sejauh ini. Jonghyun _hyung_ bahkan sudah sangat puas."

"Lagipula tinggal rilis berita aku _gay_ atau apa juga beritanya meredam. Atau rilis saja berita kencan aktris di agensi kita, aku yakin tidak akan ada yang membicarakan beritanya." Tambah Sehun sambil kembali membuka majalah itu lagi.

Mino mendelik kepada Sehun. Cepat-cepat dia memukul kepala belakang Sehun.

"Ya! Sakit, _hyung_!" Sehun mengaduh kesakitan.

"Gampang sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Aku justru yang kerepotan nanti." Ujar Mino.

"Baiklah! Berdoa saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Aku heran mengapa sejak kita membicarakan skandal ini kau marah-marah kepadaku." Sehun mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sakit. Pukulan Mino memang selalu menyakitkan.

"Kau sudah jatuh ke dalam perangkap mereka." Cicit Mino.

"Huh? Apa katamu?"

Mino mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku hanya sedang _bad mood_ , oke? Jadi diam saja."

Sehun memutar bola matanya. "Kita selesai jam berapa?" Tanyanya pada Mino yang sedang berjalan keluar _waiting room_.

Mino menghentikan langkahnya. "Kalau tidak berubah kau akan siap tengah hari. Kenapa? Mau bertemu Krystal? Atau Victoria?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Bukan, aku ada janji dengan Luhan."

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , apakah Luhan _gege_ tidak curiga jika kau sudah berada disini?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuknya, Yixing." Jawab Sehun.

Yixing hanya mengidikkan bahunya. Sepulang sekolah tadi, dia sangat terkejut begitu menemukan Sehun sudah menunggu di depan rumahnya. Yixing kira terjadi sesuatu, ternyata dia hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kakaknya.

 _Drrtt drtt_

Ponsel milik Sehun bergetar. Dengan cepat dia mengambil ponsel itu dari kantung celana.

"Luhan?" Gumam Sehun begitu melihat siapa yang meneleponnya kali ini. Sehun langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Hal—"

" _Sehun-ah!"_ Suara Luhan itu berhasil membuat jantung Sehun berdebar-debar. Ya Tuhan! Dia sangat merindukan suara ini.

"Kenapa, Han?" Tanya Sehun.

" _Kau dimana? Kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita, kan?"_

' _Aku di rumahmu. Tentu tidak, mana mungkin aku melupakannya.'_ Batin Sehun.

Sehun menghela napasnya. Dia harus berpura-pura dan tetap dalam drama mari-kita-menjadi-sedikit-dingin-pada-Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Han. Aku melupakannya." Jawab Sehun. Sebetulnya dia tidak tega dengan ucapannya itu. Membayangkan wajah manis Luhan ditekuk itu cukup membuat Sehun sedih. "Aku kelelahan karena itu aku langsung pulang."

" _Aku sudah menunggu dua jam disini."_ Sehun dapat mendengar Luhan mulai merajuk dari cara dia berbicara. Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya itu—bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

" _Kau masih disana?"_

"Em ya! Aku masih disini!" Balas Sehun.

" _Bagaimana jika aku ke rumahmu?"_

"Bagaimana jika besok saja? Aku masih lelah." Jawab Sehun.

Detik itu juga Sehun mendengar Luhan menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. _"Yasudah, BYE!"_. Lelaki pendek itu malah mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

"Lihatlah! Kau tidak perlu bantuan Krystal _noona_ hanya untuk membuktikan apakah dia serius denganmu. Tentu dia serius. Bahkan Lu _ge_ sudah menunggumu hampir dua jam, bukan?" Ujar Yixing begitu Sehun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja.

Sehun mendelik pada Yixing. "Kau menguping, huh?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya, _hyung_." Jawab Yixing tersenyum lebar.

"Kau serius Luhan tidak membaca berita kencanku?" Tanya Sehun.

Yixing mengangguk mantap. "Iya, _hyung_. _Gege_ sedang sibuk juga akhir-akhir ini. Salah sendiri beritanya keluar bersamaan dengan berita pernikahan Ahn Jaehyun dan Goo Hyesun. Tentu Lu _ge_ lebih memilih membaca berita itu."

"Huh? Bukankah sempat menjadi _headline_?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Seingat Sehun berita itu sempat menjadi heboh bahkan namanya dan Krystal paling banyak dicari.

"Iya. Hanya sebentar tapi. Setelah itu ada berita Ahn Jaehyun. Kau tahukan dia sangat mengidolakan Ahn Jaehyun? Makanya dia langsung heboh." Celoteh Yixing.

Sehun mengusak rambutnya dengan kesal. "Sebegitu terobsesikah dia dengan Ahn Jaehyun dan kuliahnya sampai tidak membaca beritaku?"

Yixing mengangkat bahunya sekilas lagi. "Entahlah. Dia sedikit tidak bisa ditebak kadang."

Sehun menatap Yixing. "Aku masih heran mengapa dia—"

" _Hyung_ , hujan!" Yixing memotong ucapan Sehun.

Sehun melempar pandangannya pada keadaan diluar jendela rumah. Hujan deras ternyata sudah mengguyur Seoul. Lalu, apa yang aneh dari ini?

"Lalu, kenapa?" Tanya Sehun keheranan.

"Lu _ge_ sepertinya pergi tidak membawa mobil dan payung. Jadi—"

"Dia hujan-hujanan?" Yixing mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

.

.

.

 _Tok! Tok!_

Sehun yang tengah memainkan ponsel melempar padangannya pada pintu.

"Xing!" Panggil Sehun pada Yixing yang masih terfokus pada layar datar dihadapannya itu.

"Hm?" Jawab Yixing tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

"Ada yang mengetuk pintu. Sepertinya ada yang datang." Ujar Sehun memberitahu Yixing.

Yixing hanya mengangguk dan langsung berlari ke pintu. Dia mengintip dari balik jendela.

" _Hyung_! Luhan _gege_ sudah datang!" Yixing melihat ke Sehun. "Ya sebentar, _ge_!"

Sehun melihat ke arah pintu dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Dia sedikit takut dengan reaksi Luhan. Apakah Luhan akan mengamuk atau Luhan justru senang? Entahlah. Sehun harap pilihan kedua adalah apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kenapa kau lama—eh?" Sehun membulatkan matanya begitu melihat Luhan menunjukkan muka merengut. Ternyata Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak pada Sehun sekarang. Sepertinya Luhan marah kepada Sehun karena tidak menepati janjinya. Cepat-cepat Sehun menghilangkan pikiran itu. Bisa sajakan Luhan sedang ada masalah saat pulang tadi?

Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali. "Kenapa, Ge?"

"Aku kesal, Xing!" Jawab Luhan sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Kesal?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan kesal. "Ya."

"Dengan?"

"Sehun idiot, bodoh, aneh, dan jelek!"

"Aku?" Sehun membuka suaranya. Apa yang ada dipikiran Luhan sampai mengatai dirinya seperti itu?

Sehun bisa melihat Luhan dan Yixing menatapnya sekarang. Tatapan mereka sangat berbeda. Dia bisa membaca Yixing tengah kebingungan sama seperti dirinya. Namun, Luhan? Lelaki pendeknya itu malah menatap Sehun dengan sangat-sangat kesal.

"Kau bilang aku jelek?" Ulang Sehun. _Heol_! Dia ini tidak jelek.

"Untuk apa kau berada disini, Tuan bodoh dan jelek?" tanya Luhan dengan nada mengejek.

Sehun menyeritkan dahinya. "Ya! Aku ini pintar dan tidak jelek!" Tentu Sehun tidak terima diejek seperti itu.

"Kau jelek bahkan bodoh." Balas Luhan.

"Kau ini kenapa pendek?" Tanya Sehun demi mengusir rasa penasaran.

"Tanyakan saja pada Jung Krystal yang sudah berkencan denganmu!" Jawab Luhan. Lelaki pendek itu menghampiri Sehun dan melemparkan sebuah majalah kepada dirinya. Lalu, cepat-cepat Luhan berlari ke kamarnya.

 _Blam!_

Pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Luhannie' itu tertutup dengan kencang.

Sehun menatap Yixing sambil memberikan isyarat. 'Kenapa bocah itu?'

Yixing hanya menggidikkan bahunya. 'Mana kutahu, gila—mungkin?'

Sehun melemparkan tatapannya pada majalah yang tengah dia pegang. Dia membulatkan matanya begitu melihat _cover_ majalah itu. _Hell_! Inikan majalah yang sama seperti yang dia dapatkan tadi pagi. Majalah yang berisi berita tentangnya dan Krystal.

"Yixing!" Panggil Sehun.

"Ya?"

"Tidak mungkin!" Ujar Sehun.

"Kenapa?" Dengan cepat Yixing menghampiri Sehun.

"Dia mengetahuinya, Xing. Akhirnya dia mengetahuinya!"

.

.

.

 _Kring! Kring!_

Krystal terbangun dari tidur singkatnya. Wanita cantik itu menggeliat di kasurnya sebentar sebelum mengambil ponsel pintarnya yang berbunyi nyaring.

"Sehun?" Tanya Krystal begitu melihat nama Sehun tertera di layar ponsel.

"Halo?"Ucap Krystal begitu dia menjawab telepon Sehun.

"Dia mengetahuinya." Badan Krystal membeku begitu mendengar jawaban Sehun. Sepertinya Krystal tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Dia tidak berbohong jika rasa cemburu, marah, serta kesal mulai membara dalam dirinya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Krystal berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Ini sudah sesuai rencana. Siapkan _popcorn_ mu, kita akan melihat sebuah pertunjukkan menarik setelah ini." Ucapan Sehun itu membuat Krystal mengepalkan tangannya.

' _Kau bilang pertunjukkan menarik? Bagaimana bisa kau bilang seperti itu?'_ Batin Krystal.

Krystal tertawa demi membuang rasa kesalnya itu. "Tentu aku akan menyiapkan _popcorn_ yang sangat banyak. Aku jadi tidak sabar melihatnya."

' _Ya! Aku tidak sabar melihatnya mengamuk! Aku tidak sabar melihatnya cemburu dengan kita!'_ Krystal menggigit bibirnya.

"Sebagai pertunjukkan pertama, kau tidak lupa untuk bilang pada kakakmu itukan? Tentang _quiz_ mendadak?" Suara Sehun itu mengalihkan pikiran Krystal.

"Tentu, aku tidak lupa." Jawab Krystal tersenyum miring.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu besok. Kuharap kau tidak lupa dengan janji kita."

"Janji yang mana?"

"Mencari keperluan untuk _anniversary_. Kau tidak lupa, bukan?" Tanya Sehun.

Krystal mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Sial! apa yang ada diotaknya sampai meng-iya-kan ajakan itu? Bahkan meminjamkan namanya sendiri untuk drama Sehun saja dia tidak rela sebenarnya. Sial!

"Tidak, aku tidak melupakannya kok."

' _Baiklah Krystal! Kau semakin bodoh dan gila.'_ Suara itu berbisik dikepala Krystal.

' _Tidak apa-apa, Krystal. Setidaknya kau bisa bersama Sehun, bukan?'_ Suara lain yang berbisik di kepala Krystal itu membuatnya tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Aku yakin kau sedang beristirahat tadi."

Krystal tertawa. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

"Apa yang aku tidak tahu tentangmu sih?" _Deg!_ Jantung Krystal langsung berpacu dengan cepat. Semburat-semburat merah mulai terlihat di pipinya. Rasa amarah, kesal, serta cemburu itu mulai hilang dalam dirinya perlahan-lahan.

"Cih. Lucu sekali candaanmu, Oh Sehun." Ucap Krystal.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku tidak bercanda, Ketua Kelas. Jadi sekarang lanjutkan saja tidurmu lagi. Pastikan kondisimu tetap sehat."

' _Shit_!' Umpat wanita cantik itu dalam hati. Krystal bersumpah dia hampir meleleh ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun itu.

Krystal tersenyum manis. "Ya! Ya!"

"Da, Krystal! Semoga mimpi indah, huh!"

"Da, Sehun! Kau juga!" Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu sambungan telepon diantara Krystal dan Sehun terputus.

Senyum Krystal masing terpatri di wajahnya.

' _Kau tahu? Kau selalu membuatku gila dari dulu, Sehun. Seharusnya aku mengatakan perasaanku sejak dulu padamu. Dan sekarang kau tidak seharusnya bersama dia. Kalian tidak cocok. Dan sekarang aku tidak akan mundur.'_ Senyuman manis Krystal berubah menjadi seringaian seram.

"Karena kau seharusnya menjadi milikku. Bukan dia, Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan ke arah kampusnya dengan sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia ditugaskan oleh Sehun untuk bertanya kepada Luhan tentang pernikahan. Lelaki bermata sipit itu tidak takut untuk bertanya kepada Luhan. Hanya saja apa yang ditanyakannya itu.

Dari semua orang yang membantu Sehun, kenapa juga harus dirinya? Kalau untuk Krystal serta Victoria, Baekhyun bisa memaklumi. Tidak mungkin mereka yang bertanya. Tapi, masih ada Chanyeol dan Yixing, bukan? Chanyeol, baiklah dia sibuk. Jadi tidak sempat bertanya pada Luhan. Bagaimana dengan Yixing? Yixing setiap hari bertemu dengan Luhan, bukan?

Baekhyun bukanlah tipe yang pandai berbasa-basi. Bahkan dia sudah ketar-ketir saat Luhan bercerita kalau Sehun jarang menghubunginya. _Hell_! Baekhyun hanya takut bagaimana jika dia keceplosan tentang rencana Sehun. Bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun pasti habis digunduli Sehun. Jadilah Baekhyun melayangkan protes kerasnya pada kekasih sahabatnya itu.

Lalu, apa jawaban Sehun?

" _Ayolah, Baek. Siapa lagi yang harus kumintai tolong? Yixing sedang sibuk dengan ujian tengah semester. Makanya aku tidak begitu melibatkan dirinya dalam rencana ini."_ adalah jawaban yang didengar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Semua alibinya untuk menolak perintah Sehun itu ditolak mentah-mentah. Apalagi begitu Sehun mengancam akan membuat nilai Baekhyun menjadi F pada mata kuliah Jung _Sonsaengnim_.

Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun sudah bersusah payah untuk menyatat, memerhatikan, serta bersikap baik pada dosen satu itu. Dan tiba-tiba dia diancam dengan nilai F? Yang benar saja! Karena itu dengan berat hati Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mematuhi perintah Sehun.

Baekhyun berhenti sejenak begitu menemukan Luhan tengah sibuk dengan lokernya. Jantung lelaki bermata sipit itu mulai berdetak dengan kencang. Bukan karena dia menyukai Luhan. Sialan perintah Sehun itu.

Bagaimana jika dia menghindari Luhan? Sepertinya itu ide bagus. Jadi dia tidak harus salah bicara dengan Luhan, bukan? Senyuman manis mulai terpatri di wajah Baekhyun. Namun, tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataan Sehun.

" _Aku ingin jawabannya hari ini juga, oke? Jika kau tidak memberikan jawabannya hari ini, nilai D dari Jung Sonsaengnim sepertinya terdengar menarik. Luhan masuk kuliah hari ini, jadi jangan banyak alasan."_

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan kesal. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyapa Luhan.

"Pagi, Han!" Sapa Baekhyun pada Luhan.

 _Puk!_

Bukan balasan sapaan yang didapatkan Baekhyun, malah pukulan telak dari Luhan yang didapatkannya. Lelaki mungil itu mengusap kepalanya sambil mengaduh kesakitan. Sial! Mengapa Luhan malah memukul kepalanya sih?

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Nasib baik kau hanya kupukul! Aku hampir ingin membunuhmu." Adalah jawaban dari Luhan yang didengar Baekhyun.

' _Sialan kau Luhan dan Sehun hyung!'_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil ponsel dari sakunya itu. Dengan cepat dia mencari nama 'Sehun _Hyung_ ' pada kontaknya. Begitu menemukan nama itu, Baekhyun langsung menghubunginya.

" _Halo?"_

" _Hyung_ , Luhan bilang dia ingin fokus dengan kuliahnya dulu. Jika sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dia mungkin baru mau menikah. Dia tidak ingin memberatkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun langsung pada tujuannya.

Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas mendengar Sehun menghela napasnya. _"Baiklah. Sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu. Tapi, karena kau memberitahuku dengan sangat cepat, nilai F akan kupastikan tidak kau dapatkan dari Jung Sonsaengnim."_

" _Assa_!" Baekhyun melompat kegirangan.

" _Jadi, dimana Luhan?"_ Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun melemparkan padangannya pada Luhan yang masih sibuk di dalam perpustakaan itu. "Masih sibuk dengan _quiz_ mendadak dari Jung _Songsaengnim_."

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun mendengar Sehun cekikikan dari ujung sana.

" _Aku tahu ini sedikit berdosa. Tapi, maaf ya Baek."_

Baekhyun menyeritkan dahinya. "Jangan bilang—"

" _Itu ideku sebenarnya."_

.

.

.

 _Drtt drrtt_

Ponsel milik Sehun itu bergetar di atas meja. Krystal melirik Sehun begitu dia mendengar ponsel itu bergetar.

"Hun-ah! Ada yang menelepon." Ucap Krystal.

Sehun menaruh gunting beserta foto diatas mejanya dan menatap Krystal. "Siapa yang menelepon?"

Krystal mengambil ponsel itu. "Luhan."

"Angkat saja." Ujar Sehun sambil kembali meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Krystal mengidikkan bahunya. Dia menekan tombol untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Halo?"

 _Tut tut tut_

Tiba-tiba saja panggilan itu diputuskan oleh Luhan. Krystal menyeritkan dahinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun begitu melihat temannya itu kebingungan.

"Dia mematikannya." Jawab Krystal.

"Yasudah biarkan saja." Sehun kembali pada pekerjaannya. "Teruskan saja pekerjaan kita."

Krystal mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Lalu, dia menaruh ponsel Sehun kembali dan meneruskan pekerjaannya yang tertunda itu.

"Darimana kau dapatkan semua foto ini?" Tanya Krystal sambil melihat ke arah tumpukkan foto Luhan dan Sehun itu.

"Meminta pada Baekhyun, Yixing, serta koleksiku." Jawab Sehun.

Krystal hanya mengangguk.

"Cantik, bukan?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Krystal mengangkat kepalanya. "Siapa?"

"Luhan. Dia cantik, bukan?" Dada kiri Krystal terasa nyeri begitu Sehun berucap seperti itu. Seperti ditikam dengan pisau.

"Y-ya." Suara Krystal bergetar.

"Dia selalu saja heboh kalau dia itu tampan. Padahal banyak yang bilang kalau dia itu manis dan cantik. Bahkan salah satu wanita tercantik di Korea saja mengakuinya." Sehun melirik Krystal.

Krystal tersenyum kikuk. "I-ya. Dia memang cantik."

' _Tidak. Dia tidak cantik. Dia bahkan tidak ada apa-apanya denganku.'_ Krystal menatap penuh kebencian pada orang yang fotonya tengah dia gunting itu.

' _Kenapa juga kau harus terlahir diantara aku dan Sehun, Luhan?'_

.

.

.

"Sehun! Chanyeol _oppa_ menelepon." Ujar Krystal melihat ke ponsel Sehun yang kembali bergetar.

Sehun menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Tangannya meraih ponsel miliknya itu. "Halo?"

Chanyeol menjawab. _"Yo, anak itu sakit. Jadi hari ini jangan melakukan hal aneh-aneh. Dia sudah mengalami kesialan."_

"HUH? KENAPA DIA?" Sehun membulatkan matanya begitu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

" _Santai, bung! Kaki kirinya terkilir. Tapi, dia sudah berada di kampus sekarang."_

"Ya Tuhan! Aku baru saja mau memulai drama. Dan— Ya Tuhan." Sehun mengusap mukanya dengan kasar.

" _Makanya aku peringatkan jangan aneh-aneh."_

"Aku sih inginnya begitu. Namun, rencana tetaplah rencana."

" _Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku sudah mengingatkanmu."_

Sehun mengangguk mendengar ucapan kakaknya itu. "Iya-iya. Akan kuingat selalu."

"Ada apa?" Tanya Krystal begitu melihat Sehun menaruh ponselnya diatas meja.

"Luhan. Dia terjatuh dari kamar mandi dan kakinya terkilir." Jawab Sehun.

Krystal membulatkan mulutnya. Sesaat dia menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia meremas ujung kemejanya.

"Se-sehun-ah." Krystal memanggil Sehun dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hm?" Sahut Sehun.

"A-aku menyukaimu sejak sekolah dulu." Ucap Krystal ragu-ragu.

"Aku tahu. Kau memang mengidolakan orang yang tepat." Jawab Sehun.

"Bukan! Bukan itu!" Krystal menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang wanita kepada pria."

Sehun menatap Krystal. "Huh?"

"Aku menyukai Sehun." Krystal mengulangi ucapannya.

"Tiba-tiba sekali. Pernyataan cinta?"

Krystal mengangguk.

Sehun tertawa. "Krystal. Kau tahu aku sudah memiliki kekasih, bukan? Bahkan aku akan melamarnya."

"Tidak apa-apa jika aku hanya menjadi yang ke dua." Krystal menggigit bibirnya dengan cemas.

"Aku bukanlah pria normal seperti yang lain. Aku _gay_ , Jung Krystal." Tegas Sehun.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membuatmu menjadi lurus kembali." Krystal berkata dengan lembut.

"Carilah pria lain, Krystal. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menerimamu." Sehun mengambil foto yang lain dan mulai mengguntinginya lagi.

"Dan bagaimana jika aku hanya menginginkan dirimu?" Ucapan Krystal itu membuat Sehun langsung berhenti pada pekerjaannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak kita sekolah dulu. Aku tidak pernah bisa mendekatimu karena aku malu. Sampai kita lulus pun, aku masih tidak bisa mengatakannya. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berjanji kalau aku akan mengutarakan perasaanku saat kita bertemu lagi."

Sehun terdiam.

"Hari itu, Jonghyun _oppa_ meneleponku. Dia berkata bahwa dia membutuhkan bantuanku. Seorang pembalap sekaligus artis bernama 'Oh Sehun' sedang dalam bahaya. Dia sedang berada dalam rumor _gay_. Aku mengatakan iya saat itu karena aku pikir mungkin ini saatnya kita bertemu."

Air mata Krystal menetes dipipinya. "Aku sangat senang dengan pertemuan pertama kita. Dan tidakkah kau tahu aku sangat senang begitu melihat rumor itu? Tapi, aku hancur begitu kau bilang kau sudah memiliki kekasih dan kau _gay_. Dan bodohnya aku masih bertahan dan malah membantu dirimu."

"Sudah?" Sehun membuka suaranya.

Krystal mengangguk. "Sudah."

Sehun mendekati Krystal. Dia mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Krystal.

"Kau tahu? Alangkah baiknya jika kau mencari pria lain. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan si pendek itu, Krystal. Kami sudah melalui banyak hal bersama. Bukannya aku membencimu. Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Hanya saja Luhan memiliki sesuatu yang tidak aku temukan pada orang lain." Jelas Sehun. "Aku yakin banyak pria yang mengejarmu selama ini. Jadi, mengapa tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi mereka?"

Krystal mengeratkan genggamannya pada ujung kemejanya itu begitu melihat Sehun kembali mengguntingi foto.

"Apa yang aku ucapkan ini hanya candaan untukmu?" Suara Krystal merendah.

"Apa sih bagusnya si pendek itu sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianmu dan malah menganggapku bercanda?"

"Krystal."

"Sehun-ah. Kau tahu bagaimana susahnya mengatakan perasaan? Aku ditolak, _Man_! Bahkan dianggap candaan!"

"Krys, Hentikan!"

"Apanya yang hentikan? Kekasih pendekmu itu saja tidak secantik diriku. Apa dia sebaik diriku? Dia bahkan sangat manja padamu. Lihatlah begitu banyak pesan manja yang dia kirimkan padahal dia tahu kau sibuk!"

"Krystal!"

"Dasar anak manja! Jika kau bersamaku, kau tidak akan merasakan gangguan itu. Dasar anak kecil!"

"JUNG KRYSTAL!" Suara Sehun meninggi. Sehun membanting gunting yang tengah dia pegang.

"APA?" Balas Krystal.

"Jangan pernah kau ejek dia seperti itu." Sehun menatap Krystal dengan sinis.

"Apakah aku harus begini agar kau menganggapku serius? Baiklah jika itu maumu. Mari kita bermain secara kasar. Akan kubuktikan kekuasaanku. Kau akan menyesali ucapan serta keputusanmu hari ini, Oh Sehun. Camkan itu baik-baik!" Krystal berdiri dari duduknya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam mematung disana.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya begitu punggung Krystal mulai menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Aku juga akan buktikan kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa memisahkan kami, Jung Krystal" Geram Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun rasa Krystal tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Buktinya sekarang Krystal sudah mengibarkan bendera perang pada dirinya. Kemarin pagi, Sehun dipanggil Jonghyun dengan alasan sangat penting. Begitu Sehun sampai, dia sangat terkejut melihat sebuah _print out_ berisi artikel dirinya. Artikel itu tidak memiliki judul hanya saja ada foto Luhan disana.

Jonghyun tentu saja ingin yang terbaik untuk Sehun. Dia bahkan sudah membuat artikel yang berisi berita kencan Sehun dan Krystal. Tapi, Sehun tentu saja menolak. Untuk apa membuat berita seperti itu? Krystal malah akan semakin kesenangan, bukan?

Sehun memilih untuk tidak mengambil pusing. Namun, ketika Krystal menelepon dan mengabarkan dirinya jika dia adalah pembuat berita itu. Bahkan dia berhasil mendapatkan foto Sehun dan Luhan sebagai bukti kuat untuk dimasukkan ke artikel jika Sehun masih tidak menanggapinya serius.

Sehun kesal bukan main ketika Krystal seperti itu. Dia takut akan terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan. Apalagi ketika Krystal mengejek Luhan habis-habisan. Ingin rasanya Sehun mematahkan rahang Krystal. Tidak ada yang bisa mengejek lelaki pendek kesayangannya, selain dirinya.

Dan hari ini, Sehun masih harus berurusan dengan Jonghyun di agensi. Sungguh kepala Sehun sudah hampir pecah.

"Sehun!" Suara itu membuyarkan pikiran Sehun.

Sehun menoleh pada sumber suara. "Oh hai, Mino _hyung_."

Mino tersenyum dan duduk disamping Sehun. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sehun tertawa mengejek. "Menyindirku?"

"Tidak. Masa aku tidak boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Baik." Jawab Sehun singkat.

"Bagaimana denganmu dan Luhan?"

"Aku membentaknya kemarin dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghubungiku lagi."

Mino tersenyum. " _Sajangnim_ ingin bertemu denganmu la—"

"Bilang padanya aku tidak peduli." Potong Sehun. "Walaupun anak itu menyebarkan berita tentang diriku dan Luhan, aku tidak peduli."

"Sehun-ah. Aku sudah mengingatkanmu sejak awal, bukan? Ini semua terlalu kekanak-kanakkan. Membawa Krystal untuk rencanamu."

"Aku tahu."

"Sekarang ikutilah permainannya. Setidaknya dia akan diam, bukan?"

Sehun menatap Mino dengan penuh kebencian. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak peduli. Mengikuti egonya hanya akan membuatku dan Luhan hancur."

"Sehun!" Mino meninggikan suaranya.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Mino, Sehun berdiri meninggalkan lelaki tinggi itu. Dia mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket kulitnya.

Gigi Sehun menggelatuk dengan kuat. Dia berusaha menahan emonisnya.

' _Awas kau, Jung Krystal. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan kami, apapun yang terjadi.'_

.

.

.

 **To: Baekhyun**

 _Baekhyun, jangan bawa Luhan ke Myeondong. Rencana kita hari ini gagal untuk membuatnya cemburu. Aku sedang ada masalah dengan Krystal, oke? Jadi jangan bawa dia apapun alasannya._

Sehun tersenyum puas melihat pesan itu. Dengan cepat dia mengirimkannya pada Baekhyun. Setidaknya lelaki bermata sipit itu akan menjawabnya, bukan? Sehun hanya berharap jawabannya adalah iya. Pasalnya Baekhyun dari tadi tidak menjawab telepon dari Sehun.

 _Drrt drrt_

Ponsel Sehun langsung bergetar. Dia harap itu adalah balasan dari Baekhyun. Nyatanya—

"Victoria?"

—dari Victoria. Baiklah, Sehun hanya berharap setidaknya Baekhyun akan membacanya tanpa membalasnya.

 **From: Victoria**

 _Aku sedang ada di Myeondong sekarang. Aku akan ke kantor jam 6. Jika apa yang kau bicarakan itu penting aku akan kembali ke kantor sekarang._

Dengan cepat Sehun membalas pesan itu.

 **To: Victoria**

 _Tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak terlalu penting._

Sehun menghela napasnya. Dia kembali menatap jendela cafe dihadapannya. Matanya membulat begitu melihat seorang wanita dengan kacamata hitam dengan berdiri tepat di depan cafe.

Dengan cepat Sehun keluar dari cafe tersebut. Dia menepuk bahu wanita itu.

"Victoria!"

Victoria—wanita itu menoleh. Dia menurunkan kacamata hitamnya sedikit. "Oh, Sehun-ah! Aku tidak menyangka kita bertemu disini."

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk. "Ya, kebetulan aku sedang bersantai disini. Aku sempat mengunjungi kamar yang sudah kau pesan itu dan—ya itu bagus."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Victoria.

"Aku serius. Bahkan aku sudah memesan beberapa bunga—"

Victoria memotong perkataan Sehun. "Bukan itu! Maksudku kau serius akan terus melanjutkannya? Bukankah kau sedang tersandung masalah sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku akan tetap melanjutkannya. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang—"

"Sehun-ah!" Suara itu menginterupsi ucapan Sehun. Sehun yakin dia pernah mendengar suara ini sebelumnya.

Sehun menoleh pada pemilik suara tersebut. "Kau tega?"

Mata Sehun membulat begitu menemukan Luhan disana. Sepertinya akan terjadi perang sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

Sehun menghela napasnya begitu dia sampai di mobilnya. Dengan cepat dia menghubungi Baekhyun.

" _Halo, Hyung."_ Untung saja Baekhyun mengangkat teleponnya kali ini.

"Baek—"

" _Hyung maafkan aku! Aku baru membuka ponselku saat sampai di rumah. Maafkan aku."_

Sehun tersenyum. "Tak apa-apa."

" _Aku sempat kaget begitu melihat Victoria noona disana. Apa yang terjadi dengan Krystal?"_

"Anak itu ternyata menyukaiku, Baek. Dia menyatakan perasaannya tiba-tiba dan aku menyuruhnya mencari yang lain. Tapi, dia malah mengamuk. Jadi dia sedang mengibarkan bendera perang sekarang." Jelas Sehun.

" _Heol! Apa yang dilakukannya?"_

"Dia membawa-bawa publik, Baek. Dia mengancamku akan menyebarkan berita aku _gay_."

" _Bagaimana denganmu dan Luhan?"_

"Kami baik-baik saja, oke?"

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. " _Jadi, bagaimana?"_

"Untuk apa mundur? Yang dia lakukan hanyalah gertakan. Aku tidak takut dengan itu."

.

.

.

Sehun rasa dia salah. Krystal yang dia pikir hanya akan menggertak sana-sini, ternyata benar-benar membawa publik.

Bagaimana tidak? Wanita itu memposting berita kencan dirinya dan Sehun. Gila. Bahkan dia menyertakan sebuah foto yang dianggap Sehun tengah berciuman dengannya. Gila.

"Sehun. Ayolah. Jangan membuatku susah. Terima saja berita ini. Kita harus cepat-cepat mengonfirmasinya." Jonghyun menatap Sehun serius.

Sehun terdiam menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan kosong.

"Sehun!"

"Aku tidak mau." Jawab Sehun. "Itu bukan diriku dan aku bisa menyangkal."

"Apa yang bukan? Itu dirimu." Jonghyun menunjuk-nunjuk foto yang ada di layar komputernya.

"Itu bukan aku." Sehun kembali menyangkal.

"Sehun!"

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya. "Hubungi agensi Krystal. Suruh mereka untuk tutup mulut. Jangan ada yang berani mengatakan apapun ke publik sampai aku yang meminta." Bersama ucapan itu Sehun pergi dari ruangan Jonghyun.

Ketika berjalan menuju pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan menarik Sehun hingga masuk ke sebuah ruangan.

"Mino _hyung_!" Jerit Sehun kaget ketika pintu ruangan rapat itu tertutup.

Mino tertawa. "Jangan seperti anak-anak."

Sehun menarik sebuah kursi didekatnya. Dengan cepat dia mendaratkan bokongnya disana. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan—"

"Jika ini tentang meng-iyakan kata _Sajangnim_ lebih baik aku pulang." Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

Dengan cepat Mino menahan tangannya dan mendorongnya untuk duduk. "Ini, bukan tentang itu."

"Jadi?"

Mino menghela napasnya sejenak. "Sejak awal, aku memang sudah tahu kebusukkan kedua orang itu. Krystal dan Jonghyun sangat terobsesi denganmu. Krystal jatuh cinta denganmu sedangkan Jonghyun tidak ingin kehilangan _diamond_ kesayangannya. Jadi Krystal meminta Jonghyun agar dia bisa bersamamu. Dan Jonghyun mau karena setidaknya dia tidak kehilangan aset berharganya."

"Jadi singkatnya mereka membuat rencana bagaimana kau harus menjadi milik mereka. Aku sempat senang karena kau menolak habis-habisan. Tapi, begitu kau menyeret Krystal dalam rencanamu, aku sangat marah, kan? Itu karena kau telah membuka jalan untuknya."

Sehun terdiam membeku mendengar ucapan Mino itu. "K-kau bercanda, bukan?"

"Tidak."

"Jadi, tentang artikel yang berisi aku _gay_?"

"Artikel itu tidak ada."

"Tapi, _hyung_ Krystal bilang Jonghyun _hyung_ yang—"

"Yang menghubunginya, bukan? Itu hanya akal-akalan anak itu."

Sehun terdiam. "Kalau kau tahu sejak awal, mengapa baru memberi tahuku sekarang?"

Mino tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak punya bukti dan kau adalah temannya. Jadi kupikir kau tahu."

"Teman? Huh. Aku bahkan tidak tahu busuknya." Sehun mencicit. "Jadi apa maumu?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mematuhi apa kata Jonghyun. Karena orientasi seksualtidak seharusnya menjadi penghalang karirmu. Semua orang bisa berbelok dan menjadi _bi_. Lalu, kenapa itu menjadi alasan? Kau bahkan bisa menjadi pembalap dengan fakta kau _gay_. Bukannya teman-temanmu banyak yang _gay_?"

"Jadi—"

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu menjadi boneka mereka, Sehun. Lakukan apa yang kau mau. Jika kau ingin _go public_ dengan Luhan, silahkan. Aku akan tetap mendukungmu walau semua orang menghinamu."

.

.

.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?"

Sehun menatap orang berjas dihadapannya itu. "Reservasi _Hall_ serta kamar nomor 124—"

"Atas nama Victoria Song mohon dibatalkan." Suara itu memotong ucapan Sehun.

"Victoria?" Tanya Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Bagaimana bisa Victoria disini?

"Mino yang mengabariku kau ada disini. Aku akan mengurus hal ini, kau urusi saja kekasihmu itu." Bisik Victoria.

"Kau serius?" Sehun membulatkan matanya.

"Tentu." Victoria mengangguk. "Aku harap kau bisa dengan cepat menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan anak itu, oke? Jasa kami tetap terbuka jika kau merencanakan pernikahan."

Sehun tersenyum melihat Victoria. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

"Kira-kira ceritanya seperti itu, Luhan." Ujar Sehun.

Luhan yang sedari tadi membuka mulutnya dengan lebar itu menutup dengan perlahan-lahan.

"Sehun-ah." Luhan menatap Sehun sendu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Sehun tersenyum. "Jadi kita... _go public_ , kan?"

Luhan terdiam sejenak. Dia menggigit bibirnya dengan ragu.

"Bagaimana?"

Luhan menarik napasnya panjang-panjang. "Sehun-ah, lebih baik kau bersama dengan Krystal. Konfirmasi saja berita kencan itu, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Luhan!"

"Aku tidak ingin kariermu hancur hanya karena ini."

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan kuat. "Krystal akan melakukan hal yang lebih parah jika aku meng-iyakannya. Aku hanya akan menjadi bonekanya, Luhan."

Luhan terdiam. Entah sejak kapan dia merasakan pipinya mulai basah.

"Aku tidak mau egois, Sehun. Aku menyayangimu, Iya. Tapi, kariermu lebih penting."

Sehun menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak mau. Aku lebih baik kehilangan karierku di dunia hiburan daripada kehilanganmu."

"Sehun..."

Sehun merogoh saku jasnya. Dia menaruh sebuah kotak kecil di atas meja.

"Ini apa?" Tanya Luhan mengambil kotak itu. Mata Luhan membulat begitu dia menemukan sebuah cincin didalamnya.

"Menikahlah denganku." Ucap Sehun.

"Hah?"

"Menikahlah denganku. Kalau menikah, mereka tidak akan memiliki alasan untuk mengonfirmasi berita kencan itu." Ucapan Sehun itu membuat Luhan menghela napasnya. Lelaki jangkung itu memang keras kepala.

"Aku akan menikah ketika sudah menemukan pekerjaan tetap, Sehun-ah."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Krystal. Yang jelas jika aku meng-iyakan ucapannya aku akan menjadi boneka mereka dan kau hanya akan disakiti anak itu terus-menerus." Sehun menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. "Tidak masalah aku dibuang dari dunia hiburan dan mendapat cacian serta hinaan. Asalkan aku bersama dirimu. Rekan-rekan kerjaku juga banyak yang _gay_."

Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kanannya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan terima cincin ini, kita akan _go public._ Tapi, kita belum menikah dalam waktu dekat, oke?"

Senyum Sehun perlahan-lahan merekah.

"Terima kasih, pendek. Selamat hari jadi."

Luhan tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun. Dengan cepat dia memukul dahinya dengan pelan.

"Selamat hari jadi juga, Tuan kepala batu."

.

.

.

'Pembalap Oh Sehun Mengakui Bahwa Dia _Gay_.'

Sehun terdiam begitu melihat _headline_ berita-berita di internet. Sudah dua hari dia tidak membuka internet dikarenakan dia sangat ketakutan dengan respon orang-orang tentang orientasi seksualnya.

Apalagi dia sempat bertengkar dengan Jonghyun tentang berita ini. Dia memaksa Jonghyun untuk menyebarkan berita bahwa dia _gay_ tanpa memerdulikan kondisi saat itu yang sangat sengit. Sehun bahkan memberikan ultimatum jika Jonghyun menyebarkan berita itu, dia memilih untuk keluar dari agensi ini dan hidup menjadi pembalap saja.

Jawaban Jonghyun? Lelaki itu sangat ketakutan jika harus kehilangan aset berharganya. Mau tak mau Jonghyun mengalah.

Sehun menghela napasnya. Dia memutuskan untuk membuka artikel itu. Begitu selesai _loading_ , Sehun langsung menurunkannya ke bawah.

Betapa bahagianya Sehun begitu membaca respon-respon positif itu. Apalagi respon positif mendominasi komentar artikel itu.

 _Dia gay? Tak masalaah~~ apakah itu masalah hanya untuk karier?_

 _Aku sempat terkejut! Tapi, aku mendukungmu! Terima kasih telah jujur dengan orientasi seksualmu!_

 _Krystal Jung mungkin akan terdiam sekarang... terima kasih telah jujur!_

Sehun sangat senang begitu membaca komentar-komentar itu. Dia tidak menyangka jika akan mendapatkan komentar positif.

 _Drrt drtt_

Sebuah panggilan telah sampai. Dengan cepat Sehun mengambil ponselnya itu. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak begitu melihat nama Krystal disana.

Sehun memutuskan untuk menjawabnya. "Halo?"

" _Sehun-ah, aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu. Bisa kita bertemu sebentar?"_

"Ya." Sehun mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Begitu sampai di depan rumah, Sehun bisa langsung menemukan Krystal tengah menyandar di depan pagar lengkap dengan kacamata hitam.

"Krystal!" Sehun memanggil wanita itu sambil membukakan pagar.

"Aku tidak akan lama. Jadi bisa kita mengobrol disini saja?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah."

"Selamat, Sehun. Kau menang." Ujar Krystal.

Sehun hanya tersenyum miring. "Ya."

"Aku akan pergi ke Amerika." Krystal memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. "Semua orang sudah menghinaku setelah kebusukkanku itu diangkat ke media. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Amerika demi kehidupan yang lebih baik."

"Krystal..."

"Aku bahkan menangis semalaman saat membaca semua komentar itu. Aku akui aku bodoh dan buta saat itu. Sampai-sampai aku membuat foto itu. Ya, orang di foto itu memang temanku." Krystal menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengucapkan selamat sekali lagi. Ku dengar kau akan menikah dengannya, bukan?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Ya, terima kasih."

"Aku masih berharap kau menjadi milikku..." Lirih Krystal.

Dengan cepat Sehun memukul kepala Krystal. "Hei! Jangan sedih seperti itu. Cepat atau lambat kau akan menemukan orang yang tepat. Janji akan memberitahuku jika menemukannya?"

Krystal mengangguk senang. "Ya! Dan akan kupastikan dia lebih tampan darimu!"

Sehun tertawa.

"Aku harus pergi, Sehun. Aku takut akan macet dan tidak jadi pergi ke Amerika." Ujar Krystal.

"Ya! Hati-hati, Krystal. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Sehun mengacak rambut Krystal.

"Ish! Aku sudah menatanya dengan susah payah!" Krystal kembali membenarkan rambutnya. "Sampaikan salam serta permintaan maafku untuk Luhan!"

"Ya!"

Krystal melambaikan tangannya begitu sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. "Sampai jumpa lagi!"

Sehun membalas lambaian tangan Krystal.

 _Drtt drtt_

Ponsel Sehun kembali bergetar. Nama Luhan tertulis dilayarnya. Karena itu cepat-cepat dia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ha—"

" _OH SEHUN! YA TUHAN! AKU INGIN SEKALI MEMBUNUHMU!"_

"Kenapa Lu—"

" _APA MAKSUDMU KITA AKAN MENIKAH DALAM WAKTU DEKAT? APAKAH KAU GILA?"_

Sehun tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak meminta itu. _Sajangnim_ yang memintanya."

" _YA! OH SEHUN!"_

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan kesal Luhan. "Setidaknya apa yang kau takutkan tidak terjadi, kan?"

" _Ya memang tidak. TAPI APA MAKSUDMU, HUH?"_

"Kenapa? Lagipula kau sudah memakai cincinnya. Otomatis kita tinggal menentukan tanggal saja."

" _AISH! ENAK SAJA KAU BICARA SEPERTI ITU! SEHARUSNYA AKU MENOLAK SAJA WAKTU ITU!"_

"Hei! Lu—"

" _AWAS SAJA! TIDAK AKAN ADA JATAH UNTUKMU ENAM BULAN KE DEPAN!"_

"Lu—"

Sambungan telepon itu dimatikan oleh terdiam sejenak. Sepertinya dia dalam bahaya sekarang.

"JANGAN BEGITU, LUHAAAAN! APA JADINYA ADIK KECILKU INI!"

 **END**

* * *

Haloooo~~~ akhirnya bisa apdet ceritanya juga, kali ini panjang banget dan ngebosenin. Kemaren sempet sedih waktu pada marah sama kesel sama Sehun. Enggak Sehun gak jahat koook sehunnya sayang sama Luhan kok:(. Sekarang udah kejawab dong kenapa Sehun bisa menyebalkan? Mwehehehe XD

Anyway makasih banyak buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefav, serta yang ngereview makasih banyak looh. Aku minta maaf kalo chapter ini ngebosenin, kurang memuaskan, dan terlalu maksain ceritanya.

!Balesan Review!

Guest: Makasih yaaa udah mau ninggalin jejaknyaa~~ udah diupdatekan ceritanyaaa?

luosh947: Makasiii loooh udah mau ngereview ceritanyaaa, udah diupdate niih^^

mischa baby: Makasih yaaa udah ngereview ceritanyaaa, jangan kesel dooong udah diupdatekaaan?

520: Makasih loooh udah ninggalin jejaknyaa, aduuuh jangan diamukin dong sehunnyaaa kasiaaan :( *brb peluk sehun*

taeng69: Makasiii yaa udah ngereview, udah gak gantung lagikaaan? ^^

Sehunnissa: Makasiii loooh udah review nii ceritaaa, maaf yaaa gak bisa ngabulin permintaan kamu... gak pinter bikin sedih" soalnyaaa T.T

Oohsehun: Makasi loooh udah ninggalin jejaknyaaa, aduuh jangan sedih dooong:( udah gak digantungin lagikan sekaraaang?

Last but not the least

Review plis~~ *bbuing bbuing bareng HunHan*


End file.
